Half vampire, half werewolf
by KimBraindead
Summary: Keira's a half vampire, half werewolf. Lately she has these weird dreams about Sam's pack. Keira goes to Forks to find out what they mean. Only to find out that there are more hidden secrets. Not only bad memories are following her, but her past too...
1. Superwoman, or actually 'Super werewolf'

**Hi guys! This is my first story, I hope you like it *_*  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

_**Preface**_

My name is Keira Luca Valentino, I was born on 3 August 2000 in a little town called Martis, Sardinia Italy. I have long chocolate brown wavy hair and my eyes are green. Technically, I'm 9 years old, but I look like 14. Since my birth I've been growing quite fast, but I'll stop aging when I reach my 10th year on this world.  
My father is a vampire and my mother is a werewolf, so that makes me half vampire, half werewolf. My father is Italian and my mother is Dutch. They met each other in Detroit and fell in love.

_**Chapter 1: Superwoman, or actually 'Super werewolf'.**_

I heard people talk, not far away from where I was. _"Finally, someone to talk to," I thought._ When I approached the voices, I could hear the conversation clear. I sniffed once and just then I smelled it; a mix between vampire, werewolf and human.  
_"Ugh," I thought and held my breath. "I guess I found the jackpot. This could be interesting."_

There were three people, two men and one woman. The tall tanned guy, who was standing with his back towards me, looked like a muscle ball. He shuddered once, and then gritted his teeth as hard as his fists. "Bella wasn't exaggerating about your … abilities," he said through his teeth. "So you must already know why I'm here."

"Yes, Jacob," the other man agreed in a soft voice. "But, before you begin, I need to say something."  
He was as white as the snow, so I guess that he was the vampire. And the guy he named Jacob had to be the muscle ball. Jacob waited, clenching and unclenching his hand as he tried to control the shivers rolling down his arms. That's when I noticed the tattoo on his right arm. It looked a little like the one I had. The tribe tattoo of my pack.

"Thank you," the vampire said, and his voice throbbed with the depth of his sincerity. "I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my… existence."  
Jacob stared at him blankly, his shudders stilled by surprise. He exchanged a quick glance with Bella, the girl who was standing next to the vampire, but her face was just as mystified.

"For keeping Bella alive," the vampire clarified his voice rough and fervent. "When I… didn't."  
"Edward—" Bella started to say, but he held one hand up, his eyes on Jacob.  
Understanding washed over Jacob's face before the hard mask returned. "I didn't do it for your benefit."  
"I know. But that doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. I thought you should know. If there's ever anything in my power to do for you…"

Edward got cut off, but none of them opened there mouth. I guessed the vampire could read people´s minds. _"Just like me." I grinned and took a peek in Jacob's mind.  
"I want you to leave again, you bloodsucker." I heard Jacob's thought clear as a bell.  
_Jacob raised one black brow.  
Edward shook his head. "That's not in my power."  
"Whose, then?" Jacob growled.

Edward looked down at Bella. "Hers. I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away."  
Black! I saw the trees move slowly around me. That muscle ball, who was still standing with his back towards me, was one of the werewolves of the pack I've been looking for since I had this weird dream about them. The rest of the conversation was a little vague, until I snapped out of my thought by a hard voice.  
"That's none of your business!" Bella yelled at Jacob.

"The hell it—" was all he managed to choke out. I guess Bella never expected her hasty words to bring on such a strong response from Jacob, because she had a surprised look all over her face. I wanted to know what she was thinking about, so I read her mind.  
_"He must have thought the warning as just a precaution. He hadn't realized— or didn't want to believe— that I had already made my choice. That I was really intending to become a member of the Cullen family."  
"I bet Edward can't read her mind." I thought after I read Bella's thought._

Her mind was mesmerizing; I had never seen something like that. I wondered if my mind was like hers too, no mind reader could get inside my head either. Someone brought me back from my thoughts again.  
"Jake? You okay?" Bella asked anxiously. When I looked at Jacob, I saw he was sent into near convulsions. He pressed his fists hard against his temples, closing his eyes tight and curling in on himself as he tried to control the spasms. His face turned sallow green under the russet skin.  
Bella took a half-step toward him, and then Edward caught her and yanked her back behind his own body. "Careful! He's not under control," He warned Bella.  
_"Damn it," I thought. "If he turns, this could end badly."_

I began to tremble too, ready to transform if Jacob needed my help, but he was already somewhat himself again; only his arms were shaking now. He scowled at Edward with pure hate. "Ugh. I would never hurt her."  
Neither Edward nor Bella missed the inflection, or the accusation it contained. A low hiss escaped Edward's lips. Jacob clenched his fists reflexively and then it happened; I saw Edward move closer towards Jacob and got in a crouch so he could protect Bella. Jacob's body shook so hard, he could never control himself anymore, and he was going to change one way or another. I saw the fear in Bella's eyes.

I knew that was my cue to stop them before they could start the fight. I ran out of the woods as fast as I could and was in half of a second between the werewolf and the vampire. When both of them got a glimpse of me I saw surprise all over their faces. I chuckled at the sight of it, but became serious again when I heard Edward growl at me. He made his way towards me and kicked me against a tree. "You stupid—" was all I could choke out before I changed into a dark sienna colored werewolf. When I saw pieces of my clothing flying around me, I growled back at Edward before I ran towards him.

_"I'm so going to rip his head off—" I thought. _But just before I could jump on Edward, the scared little girl came between us.  
"Stop it!" she yelled at us. I could hear a hint of fear in her voice. Edward straightened and I saw a big reddish brown werewolf beside me. _"Jacob," I thought. _Right then, he gave me this look. It looked like he smiled at me, like he confirmed my thought.  
When I looked back at Bella she sighed in relief. I couldn't help myself, but I wanted to get into Bella's mind so badly. _"That was close," she thought. "and scary—"_

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked concerned. Bella turned around to face him and kissed his lips. "Yes," she answered. "I'm fine."  
_"I'm curious who that girl is," Bella's thought continued. "Maybe she's a new member of Sam's pack."  
_Edward glanced anxious at me; guess he already knew I wasn't a member of Sam's pack. I couldn't help myself and peeked into his mind.  
_"Who is she!" were all his thoughts._

I laughed at his thought and then Edward began to stare at me. It was kind of freaking me out, it was like he was trying to read my mind. I knew he would fail and at the same moment he grabbed Bella by her arm and yanked her away from us.  
"Let's go, Bella." He said still staring at me.  
I felt this odd rush going through my body, not sure what it was. After a few seconds I figured it out, I felt like a superwoman— or actually a super werewolf. I felt like a hero.  
We watched Edward and Bella disappear into the woods. When they were out of side, I began to run the other way— Jacob on my heels.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, please review! I would like to know how you think about things.**


	2. The mysterious werewolf is in town

**Hello again! Thankyou all for the reviews [: I'm glad you liked it.  
Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: The mysterious werewolf is in town.**_

I think Jacob figured out I could read minds too, because he was screaming his so hard I could barely shut them out.  
_"WAIT! HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" his thoughts were yelling. "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FOR A SECOND!?"_  
I sighed and caved. I stopped slowly and turned around to see the big reddish brown werewolf.  
_"I know you can read my mind, but I can't read yours." His thoughts began. "Can you please change back to your human form?"_

Was he really serious!? Last time I checked my clothes were ripped in pieces a few yards back. I growled at him to let him know I wasn't going to change back until I got some clothes.  
_"Ah c'mon," he thought. "It's not like I haven't seen a naked girl before."  
_I growled even more at him.

_"Okay okay," he got the hint. "Follow me, I'll get you some clothes."  
_And with that he left and I followed him. When he stopped, I saw a little house behind the trees.  
_"Wait here, I'll be right back." He thought and went off into the woods.  
_A few seconds later I saw him walking up on the porch in a pair of cut off jeans. He went inside and a came back outside with clothes. He ran towards me and handed me the clothes. I walked into the woods so I could change.

_"I bet she has a nice ass!" I heard Jacob's thought.  
_"I heard that," I said when I walked out of the woods. "Thanks for the clothes."  
It looked like he blushed for just a second, then he recovered and smiled.  
"You're welcome, …" he said, not able to finish his sentence.

"Keira," I finished it. "My name is Keira Luca Valentino. I take it you're Jacob Black?"  
"Keira—" he strayed off. "Nice to meet you! Yep I'm the one and only."  
_"Damn, she's hot!" I heard his thoughts echo in my head.  
_"Can you please lower the volume of your thoughts?" I asked feeling kind of uncomfortable.  
"Oh yes, of course." He said quickly. "I'm sorry."

We walked in silence into the house, I knew he had a lot of questions for me and I was afraid I couldn't answer all of them. I sighed and sat down on the couch.  
"Make yourself at home," he chuckled.  
"Oh, sorry. Thanks." I knew it was rude of me to think of this house like my own house, but it felt so familiar and peaceful.  
Jacob hadn't taken his eyes of me since I was back in my human form. It made me nervous.

When he gave me a glass of water he started with the questions. "I've never seen you here before, where are you from?"  
I sighed before I answered his first question.  
"Well, I'm not from anywhere actually." I started. "Eh, my mom's from The Netherlands and my dad's from Italy. We also have a house in Detroit, but my pack lives in Illinois. We've been staying in Seattle for a while now. There's something going on there."  
"Aha, okay." Jacob said kind of confused. "Next question; how comes your pack isn't here?"

"Like I said, there's something going on in Seattle. They're running patrol." I answered.  
"And why are you here?" He was really curious.  
_"Darn, first question I can't answer." I thought. "Just peachy."_  
"I heard some thoughts about a little town called Forks," I started lying. "That there were weird things happening; like bear attacks."  
"I guess those bears are the pack and me." He said kind of proud.

"Yeah, that's what I figured out," I chuckled at his response. "And that's why I came, to ask for your help."  
We heard a soft knock on the door. Jacob went to the door and opened it, I saw another muscle ball half naked standing in the doorway.  
"Hi Sam," Jacob called the guy. "What's wrong?"  
"I heard there's a mysterious werewolf in town and it's not a member of my pack." He answered curious.  
I walked to the doorway and stopped next to Jacob. "Here's the werewolf."

"Hello, I'm Sam." He said while he reached out his hand. "I'm the Alpha of the pack in this town."  
I looked at his hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Keira. And I'm the Alpha of a pack in Illinois."  
He smiled at me and walked inside. We chitchatted a while until Sam continued with the interrogation. "So you can read minds and put your thoughts in someone else's head?"  
"Yes," I answered careful.

"How is that?" Sam asked. "I mean, no one of my pack has special abilities outside the werewolf things."  
"Eh, yeah." I started my second lie. I couldn't think of any, so I decided to tell them the truth. "I actually can't tell you that."  
I heard a soft growl come out of Sam. It took me off guard; I had never expected this reaction. Jacob saw that and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Calm down, we can't tell our pack secrets to her either." He defended me.  
I smiled a thank you at him and he nodded.

Sam relaxed and took a deep breath. "Sorry for my reaction. It's just weird to have an Alpha from another pack in town."  
"It's okay, I get it." I said. "But I wouldn't come if I didn't need to. I need your pack's help."  
Well, I didn't lie about the help I needed, but I did about the part why I came to Forks.  
"Yeah, you said that before," Jacob was talking now. "With that thing in Seattle, right?"

"Yes," I confirmed him. "There's something going on there and trust me, it's no good. It's like there are a lot of vampires, but their thoughts are so messed up and weird. And then the next day, the vampires are gone. It's empty for a few days and they come back with others, new ones. It's like they're searching for someone or something."  
They were both silent, I knew that they found that weird too. I didn't need to read their thoughts to know that.  
Suddenly Sam stood up and walked out of the door.

"Where are—" Jacob began, but Sam was already gone.  
"He's getting his pack together," I said and right then we both heard a howl coming out of the woods. "They're going to Seattle with a few men to help my pack."  
I headed to the door; I needed to let my pack in on things. Jacob was faster than me and stood before the door, so I couldn't walk through it.  
"So you're going too, huh. Without a goodbye?" Jacob demanded.  
"Eh, I guess—" I said confused.

For one second, I could swear I saw sadness in his face. I felt guilty for hurting his feelings.  
"I'm sorry," I apologized. It was quiet for a minute. "See you soon, Jacob"  
I gave him a kiss on his cheek before I passed him and went outside. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in his arms. The warmth of his skin touched mine and I felt a rush through my body. He put a hand on my cheek and pulled me closer. His lips crashed into mine and at that moment I realized he imprinted on me.  
_"That took you long enough," I chuckled when I heard Jacob's thought._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter too *_* reviews are always welcomeeee!**


	3. Meet the girly wolf pack from Illinois

**Hi again! Thank you for the reviews.  
A special thanks to venetian shadow and Cullensgirl18; you guys are great ;D**

**Chapter 3; enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: Meet the girly wolf pack from Illinois.**_

I was running through the woods with Jacob beside me, we were going to help Sam's pack and mine in Seattle.  
_"Can you please stop thinking about that 'great' kiss of Jacob?" I heard someone nag.  
"Shush, Madison. I think it's great Keira finally found her prince on the white horse." Naomi thought._ She was always the one to defend me before I could defend myself. Naomi had white straight hair just over her shoulders and had these ocean blue eyes.  
Madison on the other hand had black curly hair and she had dark brown eyes.

_"Well, you can't call Jacob a prince on the white horse. I mean he kind of is the horse." Kylan joked._  
He was the only boy of the pack. He never complained, always hanging out with 5 girls. What was there to complain about? Kylan had short black hair and his eyes were honey-dark colored. He was the oldest of the pack.  
_"Hahaha! That's true. We need to give Jacob another name." Vanessa thought._  
She was a little cute girl with dark golden hair till her hips and she had grey eyes. She was the youngest of the pack.

They made up names for Jacob for the next 10 minutes until Yenna interrupted their thoughts.  
_"Why won't we just call him Jake? No weird names, just simple." She thought._  
Yenna was the special one of the pack. She was quiet and her voice was soft. But when she opened her mouth, it was like heaven was speaking. Her hair was dark copper colored and her eyes were sapphire. The girl looked like a diamond, every boy who saw her fell in love right away.  
_"I don't mind that!" I thought. "Jake's fine. I actually love it."_

_"Ah well, we're going to cave now. But sooner or later, Jake boy's going to have a funny name." Madison thought.  
_I knew the rest of them would agree with that, so I would have to cave too—sooner or later. A few minutes later Jacob and I made it to the place where we would all meet. Sam's pack was already there.  
_"How far are you guys?" I asked my pack.  
"We'll be there in two minutes," Kylan answered._

I could read everyone's thoughts and I could make them hear mine, but it was going to be hard to communicate with another pack.  
_"I think it's better if the two of us change into our human form, that way we can communicate better." I made Sam hear my thought.  
_I could see he wasn't prepared for that, because he jumped a little when he heard my thought. I chuckled.  
_"I'd stop laughing, if I were you." Sam thought. "Let's just pretend you never saw that, okay?"_  
I nodded and disappeared into the woods, just like Sam. A few seconds later we both came back into the circle with our clothes on. Once again I felt Jacob's eyes pierce into my back, why couldn't he just stop stare at me!?

A few minutes later my pack came out of the woods with a lot of noise.  
_"We're home!" I heard Kylan think._  
"Welcome home," I chuckled back at him.  
We discussed how we were going to find out what was going on in Seattle. Sam and his pack were going to the East of Seattle to run patrol and I went with my pack to the South.

"We'll meet again in three hours, right here." Sam said. Everybody nodded and ran off.  
After 3 hours of running, everyone was exhausted.  
_"I suggest we go to Emily's and my place so we can all talk about it," I heard Sam think.  
_I nodded and replied it to my pack. We followed Sam to a little cute house.  
_"We're here," he thought._

They all went back into the woods so they could change. When they came back in clothes, my pack and I did the same.  
We followed Sam into the house and everyone made themselves comfortable.  
"Smells good!" Kylan yelled toward the kitchen. He was such a glutton!  
I heard a soft and friendly laugh. When I looked where it came from, I saw this beautiful woman with black straight hair and dark brown eyes. She looked so familiar.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, but I actually wanted to get over this part xD  
I promise next one is going to be longer [:**

**Review please! **


	4. Long time, no see

**Thanks for the reviews and the adds to the favorite story, alert and the favorite author lists. I really a****ppreciate**** that [:**

**Enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4: Long time, no see.**_

I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked really familiar.  
_"Keira, please stop staring at Emily. It bugs Sam," I heard Jacob think.  
_But before I could ask him why, she turned around and faced me. I saw these big scars across her face, the longest scar began at her eye and reached down to her arm. I turned as fast as I could to face Jacob and hide my shock from her.  
_"What happened to her?" I made Jacob hear my thought._

First he was looking around him like someone said his name, but when he figured out no one said something he raised an eyebrow.  
_"Dude, that was me… Keira, the mind reader—" I made Jacob hear my thought again.  
_After he heard that, Jacob banged his head like there was water in his ear. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked toward him and looked him inquiringly in his eyes.

"What!?" he asked, still not knowing what was going on. I yanked him outside, so I could slap him upside his head.  
"Jake, really?" I asked. He looked at me like I was talking Chinese or something.  
"I just made you hear my thoughts," I explained Jacob. "There was no water in your ears, you silly."  
I chuckled at the picture of him banging his head to get the water out.  
"That was you?" he asked surprised and sighed in relief. "I thought I was going crazy for a second."  
I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Well, now you know how it is to hear my thoughts in your head." I said. "But could you just answer my question?"  
"Sam got angry and Emily was standing too close," he answered and looked sad. I knew it was hard for him too, with the pack mind and everything.  
I hugged him and pulled my face back to look into his brown eyes. He gave me a little smile and kissed me softly on my lips. I answered his with a more passionate one.

_"Gosh, he's so—eatable!" I thought.  
_Before we walked back into the house I saw Emily's face again. I stopped abruptly and turned around.  
"Is it possible I know Emily from somewhere?" I asked Jacob in somewhat of a hurry.  
"Eh, I guess not." He answered confused. "Why do you ask?"  
"I was staring at her because she looks so damn familiar," I answered. "I just can't put quite my finger on it."

I looked back at Emily and at the same moment, she was looking at me too. I could see in her face the same expression as I had; she had seen me before somewhere. When the oven clock rang, we both got pulled out of our gaze.  
I had to find out why she looked so familiar, so I walked into the house en followed Emily into the kitchen. I left Jacob stare blankly at nothing.  
"Hey Emily!" I said to her.

She turned around with a plate of muffins in her hands. "Hi! Keira was it, right?"  
"Yeah, it is." I confirmed her. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Do I know you?" I popped the question. "You look so familiar, like I've seen you before."  
"I actually wouldn't know. But you sure do look familiar to me too."  
We both were quiet for a second.

"What was your surname again?" Emily brook the silence.  
"Valentino, Keira Luca Valentino."  
_"Valentino, Valentino, Valentino—" I heard Emily think over and over again._  
"Wait!" she jumped a little when she yelled it. "Luca, right?"  
I nodded, waiting for her to speak further.

"Is your mom's name Mara Lucia?" she continued. "Mara Donkers?"  
It looked like her eyes were on fire of excitement.  
"Yes, that's her." I answered. But she only left me with more questions and I really couldn't wait for her to tell me. So I peeked into her mind.  
_"No way, I can't believe it. She's the daughter of Mara? Dang, she must me special." Emily thought. "I doubt Jacob knows that."_  
"He doesn't and I want it to stay it that way, okay?" I replied in a whisper, which had a sharp edge on it. I actually didn't care that I might startle her.  
She had a faint of shock and surprise in her face, but only for a second.

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot of questions for you. I couldn't help myself, so I took a peek into your mind." I explained myself.  
"It's okay, I know about your abilities. Way before the pack did." Emily said. "I knew your mother; she was a friend of mine. You look a lot like her, just as beautiful."  
She gave a friendly smile.  
"Thank you," I responded. "But have we met before? Or do I just look familiar to you, because I look like my mom?"  
"No, I'm sure we've met. When your mom visited my mom, she brought you with her. So we played a lot when we were younger."  
"I knew it!" I said a little too loud, because it was suddenly quiet in the next room.

"Sorry!" I yelled again. "I guess I was a little too excited. Go back to your food, I hear them calling your names."  
I heard some laughs and the buzz of talking people came back again.  
"You're Emily Young, right?"  
"Yes, I am. So you do know me?" she asked.  
"Yeah, my mom told a lot of stories about you before I went to bed." I answered with a smile on my face. While I was thinking back at those peaceful moments, I felt someone's arms around my waist.

"I just read your stomach and he said that he was starving. So why don't you come with me and fill this little baby?" Jacob said while he patted my belly.  
I laughed at him and took his hand.  
"Are you coming too, Em?" I asked while I walked to the next room. I sat down next to Jacob and Emily.  
After a few hours of chitchatting, Jacob yawned and stretched his arms.  
"I guess someone needs his beauty sleep," I said when I saw Jacob could barely keep his eyes open.  
"I think we all need that," Madison said and yawned too. "Time to go guys."

We all said goodbye and thanked Emily for the delicious food. It was time for me to leave too. "Go ahead guys, I'll be right behind you."  
I waited till they were out of sight before I turned around and faced Jacob.  
"Do you really have to go?" Jacob asked sad.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"You can stay at my place if you want," Jacob suggested.  
"I would like to, I really would." I began. "But I don't know if my pack's going to like that."  
I heard a howl come out of the woods.

_"KEIRAAAA!" I heard several minds think at the same time.  
"Just stay with him tonight, or even tomorrow night, or the night after that." Madison thought.  
_I smiled and put my thought into her mind; _"Thanks sweetheart."_  
_"Love you all guys and see you tomorrow," I made every pack member of mine hear. "Good night!"  
_"I bet they want you to stay, don't they?" Jacob asked with a grin.

"They do," I laughed and gave Jacob a kiss on his lips.  
We walked back to Jacob's house hand in hand, just talking about our hobbies and movies we liked. When we came into the house it was very dark inside and I couldn't find the switch to turn the lights on. I was walking to the right with my hands touching the wall until I bumped my toe to something really hard.  
"OUCH!" I screamed. A few seconds later the light went on and I saw I was bleeding. Jacob came toward me as fast as he could and looked concerned at me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked helping me over to the couch.

I breathed in and looked at my toe, it already stopped bleeding.  
"Yep, I'm fine again." I said as I walked to the kitchen to grab a rag and clean up the mess. Jacob stared at me while I was cleaning up the blood. When I looked back at him, I saw not the same eyes who stared at me all day. No, I could see in his eyes he knew something wasn't right.  
_"How can she heal so fast, it didn't even leave a scratch on her toe." Jacob asked himself._  
I swallowed when I heard that and covered my face so he couldn't see my real emotions.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! It means a lot to hear how you people think about my story [:**

**Edit: I had a few reviews about the healing part of Keira, but because she's half vampire she heals extra fast.  
Sorry if I didn't made that clear.**


	5. It's just a bad dream

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback!  
I'm sorry about the unclear ending of the last chapter. Hope you all understand it now [:  
Next chapter; Enjoyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5: It's just a bad dream.**_

_-- I was in a playground and I saw this woman play with a little boy, I guessed he was around 6 years old. The little boy had brown/blond hair and had dark eyes. He looked cute, but when you looked closer; he kind of freaked you out.  
The woman had dark brown hair just over her shoulders. She reminded me of Emily.  
The little boy grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her to the swing. He pointed at it with his cute little finger. The woman helped him on it and pushed the swing. The little boy kept smiling at me, it was creepy!_

_Suddenly I saw Sam standing next to me, his face and body were tense. It was like he was expecting danger. I heard a growl, I wanted to know where it came from so I turned around. What I saw then was scary as hell; the little boy's eyes were black!  
I could see the woman was as afraid as I was, because she suddenly stopped pushing the swing were the boy was on and took two steps back. When nobody paid any more attention to her, she ran off into the woods._

_The boy got of the swing and walked slowly toward Sam. Sam took a few steps back and turned into his wolf form. I heard him howl for the rest of his pack and a second later they were all standing next to him. The little boy growled even harder and Sam's pack got ready for a fight.  
I tried to yell: "WATCH OUT, SAM! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BOY!" But there was no sound coming out of my mouth. The only thing I could hear was the growl of the boy that kept getting harder.--_

And then I woke up in Jacob's room, covered in sweat and tears.  
"KEIRA!?" I heard Jacob yell. I looked at him, but it was like I didn't see him.  
He took my shoulders and shook my body awake. After a few second my eyes could receive the images again. The first thing I saw, when my eyes adjusted, was Jacob's anxious and scared face.  
"What's wrong? You kept screaming Sam's name, you said he needed to watch out?"  
"Huh?" I pretended I didn't know where he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

This was the thousandth time I had this weird nightmare. It kept changing, but in some way it was always the same.  
"I guess you were having a nightmare about Sam and some boy," Jacob said. "You were screaming your lungs out."  
"I can't remember that. The only thing I know is waking up in this bed, with you shaking me like a crazy person." I said nonchalant.  
I heard Jacob sigh and he lay down again. He knew I was lying, I could feel it. I lay back too and tried to fall asleep again, but all I could hear was Jacob's breath; it wasn't stable.

When I turned on my side to see Jacob, I saw him tremble. He was angry with me. I tried to calm him down by touching his face but he shook my hand of him. _"Ouch" I thought._  
He turned his face toward me and I saw pain in his eyes. I wasn't sure anymore if it was anger or hurt, so I took a peek into his head.  
_"Why is she lying to me? I know something's going on, why can't she just tell me?" I heard his thoughts really clear and pure. "Maybe she doesn't trust me, maybe she didn't imprint on me like I did on her. Maybe she doesn't…"  
_I couldn't bear to hear more. I turned onto my other side and let a single tear fall down on my cheek. The rest of the night was really uncomfortable, Jacob was trembling for hours. I guess he was afraid I would have another nightmare again. He still was there for me, protecting me, even after I lied to him for the third time.

A few hours later I woke up by someone talking on the phone. I stretched my arms and looked at the clock. _"1:30 PM?" I thought confused._  
I stood up and rubbed through my eyes.  
"No, I don't know Sam." I heard Jacob say. "She keeps denying it. I know she's lying to me, but I don't know why."  
I could hear the hurt in his voice again. It made me feel horrible, like a knife twist around into my heart. I really couldn't lie to him anymore, but I couldn't tell him the truth either.

I walked into the living room where Jacob just finished his conversation with Sam.  
"Hi," I said careful. Jacob turned around and gave me a half smile.  
"Good morning,"  
I wanted to hug him so bad, tell him everything was okay and he would know everything real soon, but I couldn't.  
"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Starving," I answered him.

_"I can't lie to hide it from him anymore. If I don't come up with something soon, he will find out what I'm hiding." I thought.  
_Jacob placed a plate before my nose with pancakes on it; they smelled delicious! He sat next to me and began to eat.  
"Jake, —" I began. "I did have a nightmare last night."  
I turned around to see his face, he looked relieved.  
_"Good, she finally trusts me with her secret." I heard Jacob think._

I sighed and continued. "When I was little I had this best friend, Sam. He was the best; he could always make me laugh when I cried and we shared a lot together. One day we were playing on this old bridge with some other kids. There was this little boy who ran toward Sam with full speed, but behind Sam there was no rail to prevent him from falling down into a 7 feet of nothing before he hit the concrete ground. The little boy didn't stop and Sam wasn't on time to dunk away, so he fell…"  
Jacob hugged me and whispered sweet things in my ears. I couldn't hold back the tear that fell on my cheek.  
_"How could I tell him this awful lie," I thought, discussed of myself._

We finished breakfast —lunch in fact — in silence. I just couldn't hear my own voice again or look into Jacob's eyes. I wanted to get out of this house so bad. After breakfast I took a shower and told Jacob I needed some alone time. He gave me another big hug before I left.  
When I was outside and I knew Jacob couldn't see me anymore, I began to run as fast as my vampire side could run. I stopped when I was in a meadow, it was beautiful. I thought back to all the lies I told Jacob and screamed as hard as I could. Screaming and crying everything out.  
When there was no more sound and no more tears, I fell to the ground. I was exhausted.

_-- I was running through the woods, chasing Sam. He was getting his pack, to fight the little monster I saw in the playground. I knew it was going to end bad when the pack was together; I needed to prevent it from happening.  
When I finally came into a meadow, I saw that I was too late. Sam was being slaughtered by the little boy. The other pack members tried to stop him, but they each got the same treatment Sam had gotten. I wanted to help the pack members, but I couldn't move my legs. It was like they were made of stone. --_

I woke up screaming and knew I had another nightmare. I decided to pay a visit to Mrs. Young.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it ;D  
Ideas, feedback, spelling control etc. are always welcome! [:**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE *_***


	6. Paying a visit to Mrs Young

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much for the reviews! ;D  
Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6: Paying a visit to Mrs. Young.**_

I walked toward the door and rang the bell. After a minute or two, I heard footsteps coming my way.  
A woman opened the door. She looked like Emily but than older.  
"Are you Mrs. Young?" I asked her friendly.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Hi, my name is Keira." I began. "Keira Valentino. I've heard you know my mother."

"Keira!? Is that really you?" She asked and yanked me inside. "You've grown up, but I actually thought you would look older than this."  
She waved with her hand toward the cough, so I took the invitation and sat down.  
"Yeah, I know. How older I get, how slower I grow up. I did some math and I'll stop aging when I'm 10 years old. So that would be next year." I answered.  
"Mmm, interesting."

It was quiet for a moment. I used the silence so I could read her mind.  
_"Maybe she knows about him…" I heard her thoughts stray off. "I hope not."_  
She looked at me with a hint of fright in her eyes.  
"Don't be afraid, I just came to see how you were doing." I gave her a friendly smile.  
She kind of sighed in relief, but I knew what was going on in her head.

"How's your mother? Has she fully recovered yet, you know, from your birth?" She asked me.  
"Not completely, but she's doing great." I answered. "My father is great too, they still live in Detroit."  
"Ah, that's nice to hear. When you see them again, say hi for me, will you?"  
"Of course I will" I gave her that friendly smile again.  
We chitchatted for a while until I found it time to start about my nightmares. "Mrs. Young—I don't want to be rude or anything, but I have these nightmares lately. You play a role in them too. To be honest, I came here to ask for your help."

"What nightmares?" She asked.  
"About this little boy and Sam's pack. The dreams change every night, but are still the same." I answered.  
She sat back in her chair, defensively. _"Shoot! She does know about him!"_  
"Do you know more about it, Mrs. Young?" I was still friendly, but was slowly losing my patience.  
She sighed and I knew that she would cave. "Yes, actually I do."  
"Can you help me, because these nightmares are scaring the hell out of me." I asked.

"I can't tell you everything. It's not that I don't want to, but it's for your own sake." She answered. "If you want, I can tell you why you're having these dreams."  
"Please," I begged her.  
"It's true that I know about your nightmares, I've known about them at the day you were born. You were meant to have them, I'm really sorry therefore."  
"Why are you sorry?" I wondered.

"Because it's not something I would've want for you to have." She said. When she saw that I was looking at her like she was crazy, she continued; "I know that little boy of your dreams, he's special too. But not like you, he's different from all of the creatures you've ever heard of. He came to this earth, because you were born. Please don't blame yourself, because with every birth of a half vampire half werewolf, there'll come a little boy or girl to earth who's different. I know this boy, because I take care of him; I make him good."

"I don't get it," I said when Mrs. Young took a pause.  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand it, it's a lot to handle and I can't give you the details." She said. "I can tell you that your dreams have a hidden message and you need to find out what it means all by yourself. The little boy came to this earth looking like a 6-year old and he's never going to age. The danger you see in your dreams is real, but only if you let it be. You need to prevent the anger and danger before it's too late. I can only help you a little bit with this; I can take care of the boy and make sure his intentions are good and stay that way. The rest is up to you, Keira."

I just didn't get it, it was so confusing! I had a lot of questions and I knew Mrs. Young wasn't able to answer them. I tried to find the answers in her mind. _"I know you can read minds, sweetheart. And I know that you have a lot of questions, but I can't give you them. Please forgive me. I now ask you friendly to stay out of my mind."_  
I blushed at her thought, it was weird; I never blushed when someone discovered I was in their head.  
"Sorry," I said while I looked down at the ground. "I, eh – think it's better if I leave now."

Mrs. Young nodded in agreement and stood up, walking me to the door. Before I walked outside, she held my arm and looked me in my eyes.  
"Be careful and try to find out what hidden message is there in those dreams. If I can tell you more, I'll let you know." She hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "And if you can't stand it anymore, come see me."  
"Thank you so much!" I said grateful. Before I wanted to set a foot out of the house, something occurred to me; "What do I tell Jake? Can I tell him the truth?"  
"I'm sure he'll be there for you when you'll need him." She said in a wise tone.

"But he keeps asking these question which I can't answer, I keep tell him lies and it hurts me so bad." I said while I started to tremble.  
Mrs. Young laid her hand on my cheek and gave me this friendly smile. Before I knew it, I was calmed down. _"Wow, what an unique woman." I thought._  
"If you're ready for it, he will be too. If you want him to tell everything, he wants that too. Just follow your heart." That were her last words before I wandered off to Jacob's house.

"I'm back!" I shouted through the house.  
"Welcome back!" Jacob shouted back at me.  
"Where are you?" I asked while I put my things on the table.  
"In the bedroom."  
When I walked into the bedroom, I saw Jacob, half naked and wet, standing with his back toward me. I couldn't help myself and I stared at him like some little kid who just saw a room full of sweets. Jacob turned around and saw my face, he chuckled. "What are you looking at?"

"Eh," I cleared my throat. _"No more lies, Keira." I told myself._"You," I said with an innocence look on my face.  
He just smirked at me and pulled me in for a kiss.  
"Where were you all that time?" He said after he got his breath even again.  
"At Mrs. Young's place," I answered, knowing that he would ask me why. I was really getting sick of all the lies.  
"Why?" Jacob asked.

I looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. "I – "  
It was quiet for a few second. "I can't tell you."  
He looked at me with disgust, but recovered soon after that.  
"I'm really sorry, Jake. But I can't tell you, because I'm not ready for it. I'm scared of your reaction to it, I can't tell you now. But you'll get to know it sooner than you think. I really am sorry!"

After I said that his mood changed again.  
"I'm actually kind of relieved. Thanks for telling me the truth; I like this better than the lies. I'll be here when you're ready for it and I know that I will still love you, no matter what."  
_"Did he just say that he loved me!?" I thought, totally stunned._

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter [:**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE! *_*  
It always makes me happy, hahaha.**


	7. The pack reunion

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter *_*  
Thanks for the reviews and the adds, keep it coming ;D  
Enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7: The pack reunion.**_

The days passed by and I visited Mrs. Young a few times. I did a lot of fun things with Jacob, but started to miss my pack.  
"Hey, Jake." I said.  
"Mm?"  
"I was just thinking—" I started, but got cut off by Jacob.  
"Uhoh, that can't be any good."  
"Ha-ha-ha, very funny!" I said sarcastically. He gave me a smile in return.

"I'm serious," I began. "I kind of begin to miss my pack, how about we pay them a visit?"  
Right at the time I said that, I heard a never ending knock on the door. Jacob laughed and walked to the door. When he opened it, my pack stormed in the house.  
"Oh my god, hi guys!" I was so happy to see them. "I was just telling Jake how much I missed you all!"  
"We know and I guess Jake knew it before you even told him that." Madison said. I looked at her with a big question mark on my face.

"He called us yesterday; said you might need to catch up with us." Kylan answered my question mark.  
I turned around to face Jacob and he smiled his cute, innocence smile that I like so much. I walked toward him and gave him a big hug.  
"Thank you," I whispered in his ear before I gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"You're welcome,"

I turned toward my pack and began to talk like a headless chicken. When I paused to catch my breath everyone started to laugh.  
"What!?" I asked. I felt offended.  
"Nothing, I just think that this is one of the things that make you so special and unique." Kylan blurted out.  
I gave him a dangerous look and placed my thought in his head; _"Don't! Jake doesn't know!"_  
Everybody was looking at Kylan and me, it was suddenly dead silence. Kylan looked at the floor and cleared his throat.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked, not knowing the inside information. I gave everyone the same dangerous look I gave Kylan and that was all they needed to see; nobody answered and the dead silence was getting on my nerves.  
"Nothing," I said with a sharp edge. I couldn't hide my anger anymore and began to tremble.  
_"I'm so sorry, Keira. I didn't know that you were still keeping him in the dark." Kylan thought._

I could feel the hurt inside of him; he was really sorry. I couldn't bear the silence anymore so I went outside, I could hear Jacob following me.  
"I just need to be alone right now," I told him.  
"It's okay. I won't ask anything, if you don't want to talk about it." He caught up with me and stopped in front of me. "Really, it's okay."  
The shivers stopped the moment he touched my face. I eagerly leaned in for the touch and closed my eyes.  
"I'm sorry I still haven't told you my secret, it's not that I don't trust you—" I got cut off.

"Keira, shh."Jacob shushed me. "Like I said; It's okay, really."  
He hugged me and we stood there for a few minutes. I could hear the argue between Kylan, Madison and Naomi. I wanted to walk into the house and join the argue, when I heard a howl coming from the woods.  
"They're calling me," Jacob said. "Need to go."  
He gave me a quick hug and kissed my forehead softly.

"Be careful!" I yelled at him while he disappeared into the woods.  
_"Always am," I heard Jacob think._  
His mind was always so pure and lovely. Every time I peeked into his head, his thoughts were surrounded by this white light. His beautiful husky voice was in his mind even more beautiful and huskier. I caught myself dreaming off about his thoughts, I actually liked it in his head.  
_"I guess I imprinted on Jacob my own way" I chuckled at my thought._

I headed toward the house, but apparently the argue already came to me; I saw Kylan tremble out of the house with Madison behind him.  
"Guys, just calm down." I heard Vanessa beg.  
_"This can't be good," I thought._  
"Hey, HEY!" I yelled, causing everyone to stop and stare at me. "What's going on?"  
"This stupid mutt head here almost revealed your secret!" Madison yelled back at me, while pointing her finger to Kylan.

"Chill out, he didn't know that I still haven't told Jake about it." I said. "And you didn't too, nobody did."  
"Keira is right guys, just calm down." Yenna agreed with me. Like always everyone became silent after Yenna said something, we still didn't got used to her beautiful voice.  
I was the first to speak again: "It isn't Kylan's fault. It's mine, I still haven't told Jacob about me."  
"Yeah, okay. I guess you're right. Sorry Kylan." Madison apologized.

"It's okay, I already forgave you. Isn't that were pack members are for!" He gave Madison a big hug.  
"Let me go, please." Madison begged. "You're bruising my ribs!"  
We all laughed. After that everybody became silence and the tension was killing me.  
Madison broke the silence by clearing her throat; she gave Kylan a deadly look. I raised an eyebrow.  
"We think you should tell Jake." I heard Naomi suggest with a soft voice.

I looked at her with disbelief, she always stood by my side and now she just disagreed with me.  
"She's right, Keira. You should tell him." Vanessa added. "It's not healthy for you and Jake or your relationship with each other. I know the lies are eating you alive, it's just not good."  
Everybody was showing sympathy; they couldn't stand the pain that was running through my veins.  
"But –" I started, but got cut off by Yenna.

"Keira, honey. I hate it when you feel sad; I want you to be happy. I miss your smile, your true smile. Not the fake one you put on your face for almost two weeks."  
She walked toward me, I couldn't move my legs; startled by her voice again.  
"I want you to be happy, you deserve it! And I'm sure Jacob doesn't even matter you're half vampire, half werewolf. He'll love you for the person you are…"  
She laid her hand on my chest, just there were my heart is. "…only by looking in your heart. You're an amazing girl and trust me; he knows that too."

I felt something warm and wet running down my cheek. Was I crying!? Then I saw everybody move toward me and they hugged me.  
"Tell Jake." I heard Vanessa whisper in my ear.  
I sighed and thought everything through. I needed to know more about myself and my past, guess the best way to do that was to go to the vampires.  
"Okay okay, I will." I surrendered. "But before I tell him, I want to know more about myself. I don't want to lie anymore or keep his questions unanswered."  
"How do you want to do that?" Madison asked.  
"By going to the Cullens, I bet Carlisle has met someone like me before." I answered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;D  
REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE *_***


	8. A little bit of help from the vampires 1

**Hi againnn! *_* Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day ;D**

**For the supernatural fans, you guys should all read 'Singer's Summer' made by venetian shadow.  
It's an awesome fanfiction! [:**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8: A little bit of help from the vampires, part 1.**_

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. Gosh, what was I nervous. A second later a beautiful man opened the door. He looked young, but still very mature. He had blond hair and beautiful golden eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Keira." I said. "Are you Carlisle?"  
"Yes, I am." He answered.

Carlisle inspected me, it made me feel uncomfortable.  
"I hope I'm not wearing any clothes of yours?" I asked sarcastically, pulling him out of his gaze.  
"Oh, no. I'm deeply sorry."  
"It's okay." I said back to him. "Can I come in?"

He opened the door fully so I could walk in. When I got to the nearest room, I saw the whole Cullen family perfectly standing next to each other. Carlisle came to stand next to me.  
"Family, this is Keira. Keira, this is my family." He introduced us to each other.  
I nodded and smiled. I only received a few smiles back. Edward gave Carlisle a piercing look, guess he was listening to his thoughts. _"I can't smell her. I don't smell anything." I heard Carlisle think._

I raised my eyebrow. "Pardon me, were you just sniffing at me!?"  
Everyone looked at me again, Bella was holding back a smile.  
"I'm deeply sorry for the rude behavior, Keira." Carlisle said respectable. "But when you rang the doorbell, I wanted to know if there was a human or something else at the door. But I couldn't smell anything. I took a sniff at your clothes when you were walking toward the living room."  
"Okay…" I was a little confused. "So you can't smell me?"

"I don't know, not now anyway." He answered. "Can I smell your skin, if you don't mind of course."  
I raised my eyebrow again; what was it with this coven? They were weird!  
"Sure, I guess." I was still confused.  
Carlisle took my arm and held it under his nose. He took my scent in with a deep breath.  
"Interesting," He said when he let go of my arm.

"What is it?" Someone of the coven wanted to know, she was short but cute and had these spiky hair.  
"If you really concentrate on the scent of her skin, you can smell something sweet and wet dog." He answered her question.  
"She's half vampire and half werewolf!?" Someone else shouted out. This time it was a tall big guy, who was standing next to a beautiful woman with blond hair.  
"Guess she is," The short woman answered.  
"So, are you?" Edward asked me impatience.

"Yes, I am." I answered, feeling good at the thought of him not being able to read my mind.  
"Wow," Carlisle was stunned. "It's been so long since I have met someone like you."  
"Well, I actually kind of hoped you would say that." I said. "I need your help."  
"Sure, anything."  
"I have some questions about—well, me."  
"Why is that?" Carlisle was curious.

"Because I don't really know that much about myself and I want to tell Jake my secret." I answered.  
"It's really been a while, but I can try to give you some information." Carlisle said.  
"That would be great!"  
"Wait!" I heard the short woman interrupt us. "I'm really curious about Keira's scent. Can I smell?"  
"Alice, I don't think Keira would like—" Carlisle got cut off by the big guy.  
"Oh! I want to smell her too!"

Suddenly everyone agreed with them and they all wanted to smell my scent.  
"So everyone's going to sniff my ass now!?" I asked.  
"Like I wanted to say; I don't think Keira would like that." Carlisle said to his family.  
"Ah c'mon." Alice nagged. It wasn't annoying, it actually made me relax and I had this feeling I was going to cave.  
"Sure, no problem." I caved. Alice's face turned into a huge smile and walked toward me, she took my arm and sniffed at it.

_"Wow, that was weird. I actually didn't want to give in, but suddenly I felt this need to give Alice what she wanted." I thought.  
_Another second went by and before I could blink again, everyone was sniffing at me.  
"OKAY, OKAY!" I blurted out. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
Everyone was standing at the same place again, just like they were when I walked in for the first time.  
"Okay. Now that everyone has sniffed at me, can we please get to the point why I came here?" I asked.  
"Of course, Keira." Carlisle said. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Eh, start at the beginning." I said.  
"The half vampire, half werewolf I have met was a little girl called Senna, she traveled with friends of mine for a while. She aged really fast and looked like she was 10 years old." He began. "When I met her she existed for almost 5 years. She told me stories about her journey and about her powers. She can run as fast as a vampire in her human form, she has also the super hearing like vampires and she prefers animal blood over human food. She can smell humans, werewolves and vampires, but she can't make a difference between those groups. For example; if she would smell at all of us, one by one, she wouldn't know who is who. She can only smell the sweet scent, so she knows it's a vampire. That goes the same for the werewolves and the humans."

Well that's true. I never really paid attention to it, but I can't make a difference between you guys." I reacted on Carlisle's story. "But how about the special powers, like I have?"  
"Senna has a special power too, but not the same you have. She can hear the truth, even when people lie. I don't really know how it works, but she told me that if someone lies to her, she hears the truth too."  
"Nice power!" I said with a smile.  
"Trust me, yours is nice too." Carlisle said.

"Do you know more?" I asked.  
"Yes, Senna told me our scent doesn't hurt her nose like it does with other werewolves. That's because she's half vampire, she's used to the sweet scent. Oh, and she said that she never felt cold or hot, she doesn't feel the temperature."  
"True," I agreed.  
"But when I touched her to smell at her arm, it didn't felt warm or cold. It felt, normal." Alice said.  
I raised an eyebrow. "So you normally do feel the temperature?"

"Well yes, but not yours." She answered my question.  
"Let Bella touch her skin; I'm sure she can tell how it feels. She knows how a vampire skin feels and a werewolf skin. Guess she is the only person in this room who can tell the difference." Edward suggested.  
"Sure," I said while I walked toward Bella. I reached my hand out to her and she took it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ;D  
REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *_***


	9. A little bit of help from the vampires 2

**Hi guysss! *_*  
Thanks for the reviews and the adds, keep them coming!  
Chapter 9; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9: A little bit of help from the vampires, part 2.**_

"It feels—normal," Bella said while she touched the skin of my arm.  
"So my skin feels like a human?" I asked, just to be sure.  
"Yes," Bella answered.  
"Interesting," I said back.  
"How about the sunlight?" Edward asked. "How does her skin look like when she's in the sunlight?"

"I actually never saw Senna nor Keira in daylight, so I wouldn't know if she would sparkle just like us." Carlisle answered, after that everyone looked at me.  
"I don't know if I sparkle, never noticed it." I answered.  
"I'm really curious, can you show us?" Edward asked well-behaved.  
"Sure, why not." I said while I ran to the door, getting out of the woods.  
_"So you're going to tell everything to Jacob?" Carlisle thought.  
"Yes, I'm sick and tired of the lies. He deserves to know the truth!" I made him hear._

_"Are you afraid of his reaction?" Carlisle thought.  
"Yes and no, I mean he imprinted on me. I guess me being a half vampire, half werewolf isn't going to change that, right?"_  
I was a little unsure at the moment, what if it would change everything?  
_"True. But it is possible he makes himself to lea—" Carlisle stopped in the middle of his thought.  
"WHAT!? It's possible he makes himself to leave me!?" I screamed into his mind._

_"I didn't mean to say it like that, but yes, it is possible." He answered my screams.  
"Great, now I'm not sure anymore. What if he leaves me, I can't live without him. He's part of my life now." I made Carlisle hear my thought again.  
"You'll know what to do when the time is there." He thought._  
A few seconds later we were on the top of the mountain. Edward dropped Bella off his back and Emmett walked toward me. "Show me the sparkles!" He demanded with a smirk on his face.

Before I walked into the sun, I watched each of the Cullens and Bella. I took a deep breath and took a few steps forward.  
"Mmm." I heard several vampires, but the sound that caught my attention was the gasp Bella let free out of her mouth.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
"Y.. You.. Wow, you're beautiful." She stuttered and looked at me with big eyes.  
"So that means I sparkle?" I asked.

"A little," I heard Carlisle and he came to stand next to me. "But just enough to make you look like an angel."  
I smiled, never knew I sparkled in sunlight. "But does it look weird? You know… Can I walk in the sunlight surrounded by other people?"  
"No, it doesn't look weird. I even think that when people see you in sunlight, they can't quite put their finger on it why you look so beautiful. So no worries." Alice said.

"So, what do you guys think; should I tell Jake about all of this?" I asked, while I looked everyone in the eye. I wanted to be sure nobody was going to lie.  
"I think you should," I heard Bella say. "I mean, he imprinted on you. I don't think the half vampire part of you is going to change the way he feels about you."  
"I also think you should tell him," Alice said. "I'm sure he can live with it."  
Everybody else nodded in agreement. I looked at Edward, he was quiet.  
"What about you, Edward?" I asked him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." He answered. "I mean, Jacob is strongly against vampires and I'm sure Sam's even more."  
"But I can't lie to him anymore; he knows there's something different about me." I said back.  
"I know, I heard Carlisle's thoughts when we were running. Yes, Jacob can leave you if he wants to. But I'm sure he isn't going to do that." Edward said.  
I sighed in relief.

"But—" He continued, I so didn't like the sound of that. "I'm also pretty sure he's going to look at you differently when you tell him."  
And there was the sad look again, _"Damn, what a wet blanket." I thought to myself.  
_"Or at least I think he will," Edward added, I guess he saw my disappointed face after he said his last sentence.  
Alice came toward me and gave me a hug. "I'm sure Jacob will love you, no matter what!"  
When she pulled back, she gave me this warm smile. It gave me a happy feeling, so I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Alice."

She nodded and walked back to Jasper. I took a deep breath.  
"Okay," I said slowly. "So I guess I'm going to tell Jake the truth."  
It scared the hell out of me, only by thinking about it. I was never going to be sure how he would react. I sighed nervously and thought to myself: _"Guess the only way to be sure is to tell him the truth."_

I nodded a few times before I looked up from the ground again. Everyone looked at me with this encouragement in their eyes. I nodded my last and final nod before I went off, going back to Jacob's house. Before I was going to tell him everything, every little secret about me.  
"Goodbye, see you guys later." I said my goodbye.

"Oh!" Carlisle said just when I wanted to leave. "If you want I can make contact with those friends of mine who traveled with Senna for a while. They may have more information than I have."  
"That would be great, Carlisle. Thank you for everything." I said and ran off.  
While I was running at vampire speed to Jacob, I was going through the conversation I was going to have with him.

Five minutes later I walked through the door, into the living room. "Jake, you here!?" I yelled into the house, waiting for an answer. The adrenaline was running through my veins now.  
Just when I wanted to sigh in relief— because I thought he wasn't home— Jacob opened the door and I stood there, eye to eye with him.  
I took all the breath my lungs could take in and breathed out slowly.  
"Jacob, I need to tell you something." I said while I looked him in the eye.

* * *

**I know this is a shorter chapter than usually. I promise next chapter will be longer [:  
****Hope you enjoyed it, review pleaseee *_***

**Christmas is coming and I was thinking about writing a special christmas chapter. I would love to know what you guys think, please vote yes or no.  
You can send me a message or put it in your review.  
Thankyouu!**


	10. The naked truth

**Hi guys!  
Wow, thanks for the many reviews and adds ;D I really loved them *_*  
Here is chapter 10; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The naked truth._ **

"Yes?" Jacob said.  
"I think you better sit down," I said back with a faint smile. Jacob sat on the couch and looked surprised at me.  
"Is this conversation going to be what I think it's going to be?" Jacob asked. "You're ready to tell me your secret?"  
"Yes, Jake. I am ready."  
"Okay, I'm listening."

"First of all, I don't want you to freak out or jump to any conclusions. Can you promise me that, Jacob?" I began.  
"Of course I can." Jacob answered.  
I breathed in and out a few times, _"Here we go, it's all or nothing." I thought._  
"Jacob—" I started my story. "My name is Keira Luca Valentino, I was born on 3 August 2000 in a little town called Martis. Technically, I'm 9 years old, but I look like 14. Since my birth I've been growing quite fast, but I'll stop aging when I reach my 10th year on this world.  
My father is a vampire and my mother is a werewolf, so that makes me half vampire, half werewolf."

I waited till Jacob could blink his eyes again, waited for him to breathe again. I waited for him to process the phrases I just said. A few seconds later I could hear Jacob's breath and I saw him blink. I sighed in relief; that was a good sign.  
"Jake?" I made my move careful and talked soft.  
Jacob opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it, and closed it. I waited patience for him to response.  
"Wait, did you just say that you're a half vampire, half werewolf?" Jacob found his voice again.

"Yes, I did."  
Jacob shook his head in disbelief, I wanted to know what was going on in his head.  
_"She's a what!?" I heard. "Half vampire, half werewolf. HALF VAMPIRE!?!"_  
I fought back the tears and swallowed the chunk that was in my throat.  
_"How is that possible? I never knew they existed." Jacob's thoughts just went on._

"Jake, if you want to ask me something, yell at me or anything else. Please, just do it, because the silence is killing me." I broke the deadly silence.  
Jacob looked at me, still drowned by his thoughts. He cleared his throat and I could see him tremble.  
"Keira, how? Why? What the hell, I really don't understand it!" He said the last words sharp and clear.  
"Like I said, my dad's a vampire and my mom's a werewolf. They had the whole sex thing and then there was a little Keira running around."  
"Yeah, I understood that part." He couldn't help but chuckle at my response. It gave me a little hope.

"Okay, sorry. I'll be serious again." I said back. "I just told you the how, but I can't answer the why. It's just the way it is. I may read minds, but I can't change things. I didn't expect you to understand it right away. I just came back from the Cullens; I went there for more information about me. I wanted to be prepared when I was going to tell you the truth. No more unanswered questions, no more lies."  
"That's great, because you need to clear some things up for me." Jacob said.

"Sure, anything. Ask me and I'll answer."  
"First; is that why you have a special power?" He asked.  
"Yes, I think so. I never met another werewolf with a special power." I answered his question sincere.  
"Next one: what other powers do you have? Except for the werewolf things, I already know them." He gave me a little wink.

"I can run as fast as vampires when I'm in my human form, I also have the super hearing like them and I prefer animal blood over human food." I began to tell Jacob everything I just heard from Carlisle. "I can smell humans, werewolves and vampires, but I can't smell the different scents. I can only smell the common scent, so I know which one it is. I'll give you an example; if you blindfold me and you and Sam are standing in front of me, I wouldn't know who Jacob is and who Sam is. I only would know that the both of you are werewolves."  
"Okay, that's clarifying..." Jacob said. He was taking everything much better than before.

"So… how do you feel about me being a half vampire, half werewolf?" I asked careful. He looked blank at me, even his mind was blank. I was terrified.  
_"What if—" I couldn't even think about it._  
Jacob sighed and stood up. "I don't know, it's weird."  
"I know and I should've told you the truth way back, but I couldn't." I said back.  
"It's not the lying part where I'm talking about, it's you being a half vampire, half werewolf part." He said. "I'm not sure how I feel about it."  
"You're telling me that you're not sure if you love me anymore?" I asked, I fought back the tears that were coming.

"NO! That's definitely not what I'm saying!" He yelled. I couldn't help it, but there fell a tear. I guess it was a happy tear; I was relieved he still loved me.  
"Keira—" Jacob said while he walked toward me. "Don't cry, I still love you. I just need some alone time, so I can think about things. Process everything."  
Jacob pulled me in for a hug and the tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't want to lose him!  
I heard that Jacob inhaled the sweet scent of my hair and I felt something wet against my cheek. I pulled my head back so I could see his face. The tears I felt on my cheek weren't mine, they were his. Jacob was crying!

_"But why? I don't get it. He said he wanted some alone time, why would he cry?" I thought._  
I wanted to get in his head so badly; I wanted to hear his husky, beautiful voice I love so much. I wanted to feel that odd feeling inside of me when I read his mind. I wanted to feel safe and in love.  
Jacob pulled me out of my thoughts by a passionate kiss and I eagerly answered it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and went roughly with my hands through his hair. I felt his hands on my hips and move over my back. It gave me goose bumps.

We stood there kissing, like we haven't seen each other in years, for a few minutes. Jacob was so breathtaking; I really needed to catch my breath before I would faint. I pulled my head back and looked deep into his eyes. I could see love, hurt, desire and doubt.  
"I'm going to Sam for a few days," Jacob was the first who caught his breath and could speak again. "I'm sure you need the alone time as much as I do."  
He walked to the bedroom and I walked after him. I stood there in the doorway, watching how he was packing his stuff.

"Jake—" I said, he stopped and looked at me. "I love you…"  
This was the first time I said that to him, I hoped that would change his mind. I wanted to say those three words a long time ago, but this seemed the best moment for it.  
He smiled at me, "I love you too, Keira. I always will."  
He grabbed his duffle pack and walked toward me. He put his hand on my cheek and looked me— for the last time— in my eyes. He pressed his lips on my forehead and walked away from me.

He left me, standing in the doorway, with tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Guess it didn't went as well as I hoped it would," I said to myself with a sad voice.  
After a few minutes I could move my legs again and think clear. I walked to the living room and searched for my cell phone. When I found it, I dialed Madison's number.

_"Tuuut, tuuut, tuuuuut."_ I heard the ring-back tone, which meant that Madison's phone was ringing now. After a few more tuut's Madison picked up the phone.  
_"Madison here!" She said cheerful through the phone.  
_"Hi, Mad. It's me, Keira." I said, less cheerful.  
_"What's wrong? How did Jake react? Is he okay? Are you okay?" She asked me a lot of questions._

"Eh, Jake reacted normal for someone who would hear this for the first time in his life. He left though." I said back. "I'm not sure if he's okay, but I'm definitely not doing okay."  
_"You want us to come over?" Madison asked with a pitiful voice.  
_"Yeah, that would be great." I said back. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I let myself fall on the couch and sighed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASEEE *_*  
I'll always try to update on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays.**

**There's coming a special Christmas chapter on Christmas eve!**


	11. Some alone time

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews & adds [:  
Enjoy chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11: Some alone time.**_

_-- I was at Sam and Emily's place.  
"Hello!" I yelled through the house, but there was no answer.  
"Mmm, weird." I said to myself, while I walked upstairs. When I came closer to the main bedroom, I heard someone whine softly. I knocked gently on the door; he or she didn't invite me in. I opened the door anyway, but regretted it immediately.  
"Emily!?" I asked with open eyes. I saw Sam on the bed, covered in blood. "What happened here!?!"  
She looked at me and suddenly her tears stopped. The grief in her eyes made place for anger and hate._

_"Emily?" I asked again, this time careful.  
"YOU!" She spitted out. "IT'S BECAUSE OF… YOU!" The words came out of her mouth with pure hate.  
"What are you saying?" I tried to calm down her.  
"THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled at me. I never saw her angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"  
"Stop who?"_

_Emily was freaking me out, why was she so angry with me? Right then she stood up and walked toward me. I heard her breath in and out slowly.  
"The little boy," she said with a sharp voice. My eyes became even bigger than before; how did she know?--_

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking the door. I rubbed through my eyes while I walked to the door. I opened it and saw my pack. I let them in and noticed that each of them had something to eat in their hands.  
"So you guys came to feed me?" I laughed and closed the door.  
"Yes, we figured out that you needed some delicious food in your tummy." Kylan said with a smirk. I knew he also did this for himself; eating was his number one activity.

Madison walked with Vanessa and Yenna to the kitchen, Kylan placed his lazy ass on the couch. I knew he wouldn't move for a few hours. I shook my head.  
_"You lazy ass," I thought to myself and chuckled a little._ Naomi came to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and I saw a warm smile.  
"How are you doing?" She asked.  
"It's weird, but I feel a lot better now you guys are here." I said back and gave her a hug.  
"Hell yeah baby! Admit it; it's because of me, right?" Kylan said.

"Yeah, Kylan. Dream on." I said while I kicked his feet of the table. "You really need to get laid, you know that?"  
His lips turned from a smirk into a straight line. _"Oops, guess I offended him." I thought._  
Kylan hated it that he still hadn't imprint on someone. Almost everyone of the pack imprinted, except for him and Madison. He always thought that he could count on me, because we never knew I could imprint. Apparently we were wrong.  
"I'm sorry, Kylan." I apologized.  
"It's okay, no hard feelings." He said back, but I knew he was hurt.

I didn't want to begin a fight with him, so I let it go. I walked toward the kitchen and smelled the delicious food.  
"Smells good girls!" I complimented. Yenna turned around and pushed me out of the kitchen.  
"You may not see the food!" She tried to say with a harsh voice, but she failed. "It's a surprise."  
I put my hands up in the air so I could let them see that I would surrender. Yenna smiled at me and nodded, then she turned around and went back to the kitchen.  
I walked back to the living room and sat next to Kylan, he was watching TV.

"Is there something interesting on TV?" I asked him.  
"Nope, not really." Just when he said that I saw Jensen Ackles on the screen.  
"ZAP BACK!" I yelled at him. "SUPERNATURAL IS ON!"  
I jumped on Kylan when I heard him yawn; he wasn't going to zap back.  
"Give me that!" I yelled while I tried to get my hands on the remote control.

"No way! I'm not going to watch that series!" He yelled back. He moved his hand above his head so I couldn't reach it.  
"I want to watch supernatural!" I reached for the remote control.  
"NO!"  
"Why not!?!" I yelled at him in disbelief and dropped my hands.  
"Because I don't want to get hooked," He said with a soft voice; it was like he was embarrassed. My mouth fell open and a few second later, I burst into a huge laughter.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and my stomach hurt, I couldn't stop laughing. I gasped for some air when my lungs ran dry. I puffed my last laugh out of my mouth and lay back on the couch.  
"I'm exhausted," I said out of breath. Kylan threw the remote control to me and stood up.  
"Please, do me a favour and go watch your series." He walked toward the kitchen.  
I rolled my eyes and zapped back to the channel were I saw the two brothers on the screen. I nestled down on the couch and watched it with a smile on my face.  
"You caved, honey!" I said to Kylan, who sat on the kitchen table, waiting for his food. He mumbled back at me.

My phone rang, I stood up to look for it.  
"Has anyone seen my phone?" I asked.  
"Here!" Naomi threw my phone to me. I caught it and pushed the green button.  
"Keira," I said.  
_"Hello Keira, Carlisle speaking here." I heard on the other line._  
"Hi Carlisle!"

_"How are you doing? Have you told Jacob yet?" He asked friendly._  
"I'm fine, considering everything. Yes, I've told Jake. He took it okay." I said back.  
_"He took it okay? What does that mean?"_  
"He wasn't angry, disappointed or anything like that. But he did leave, he said that he needed some alone time." I said with a sad voice. It hurt when I thought back at it.

_"To be honest; I think you couldn't get a better response. I mean he did hear that his girlfriend is half vampire, that his girlfriend is a half enemy."_  
"Yeah, I know. But still, he's gone."  
_"But he's coming back. Keep looking at the bright side, Keira!" Carlisle gave me hope._  
"Well, he said that he still loved me—no matter what." I said with a little smile.  
_"Look at that!" Carlisle said happily. "I'm 100% sure that he wants you, half vampire or not!"_  
"Thanks, Carlisle. You're kind." I said to him.

_"No problem, Keira." I heard him from the other end of the line. "But I called to tell you that I made contact with my friends. You know, those who traveled with Senna a while."_  
"What did they say?" I was curious.  
_"They wanted to meet you and said that they would be here as soon as possible. So I'll call you when they made it." He said._  
"That's great! I can't wait to meet them; I have a lot of questions." I said cheerful. I must say that Carlisle made my day.  
_"Haha, I'm glad you like it. Well, speak to you soon. Take care!"_  
"Thank you so much! You too, say hi to everybody. Bye Carlisle." I said and hung up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it again ;D  
REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *_***


	12. The new vampires are in town

**Hi everyone! Thanks again for the many reviews ;D**

**I can't wait till Christmas! I hope you guys are going to do something great then [:  
The first snow fell today, so I hope there'll be more snow next week!**

**Here's chapter 12; enjoy it [:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12: The new vampires are in town.**_

It's been three days since Jacob left and I started to miss him more and more. Luckily I was really busy, so the only time I could think about him was at night. This also meant that I haven't had a good night sleep.  
But I wasn't really tired; I figured that it might be a half vampire, half werewolf power.  
I had been running patrols with my pack in Seattle; there were a lot of newborns there. I was running patrol again when I heard Naomi.  
_"Keira, Carlisle called. The vampires are in Forks."  
"Oh, thanks honey. Can you take over from me? If you don't mind of course." I asked her._

_"No, I don't mind. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Naomi said and ran off.  
_Naomi was a few seconds away from me so I changed back into my human form.  
_"You called, master?" She joked._  
"Haha, thanks for filling in. It means a lot to me." I gave her a smile and ran to the Cullens' house.  
_"No problem!" I heard Naomi scream after me._

I heard a lot of noise coming from the house. I knocked on the door, but nobody opened it for me. So I let myself in and walked toward the living room.  
I saw a short woman with a big belly, next to her was a tall guy with blonde hair. He held his hand on her belly. The woman had brown hair and a cute smile. They were all laughing and talking with each other, they seemed so happy.  
"Keira!" Alice's voice scared the crap out of me.  
"Alice!" I gasped. "Please, don't ever do that again!"

She laughed and pulled me further into the living room, I was a little nervous. I was already behind the woman, before I could ask Alice about some tips to talk about. She coughed and they both turned around, the short woman, who was at the same height as me, gave me a warm smile.  
"H..He..Hell..Hello," I stuttered and shook her hand.  
"You're Keira right?" She asked me.  
"Yes, I am." I answered her question.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Danielle and this is my husband William."

"Hello," I said and also shook his hand.  
"Hi Keira. It's cool to meet another half vampire, half werewolf. Traveling with Senna has been a great experience." William said.  
"That's great to hear, I hope you guys tell me something more about her. I would love to hear stories." I said to the couple.  
"Sure thing. But if you want the real stories, you should ask Senna herself." Danielle said.  
"That's true, but I don't know her. I'm not a great tracker either, guess I wouldn't find her."

"We can look for her, if you want to." She suggested.  
"Wow that would be fantastic!" I almost made a little jump from exciting.  
"Baby, you shouldn't travel in your condition." William said to Danielle while he patted her belly. Just then I realized that a pregnant vampire wasn't possible. My eyes became bigger and I couldn't stop stare at her belly.  
"Wh.. What, why, huh!?" was everything that I could choke out. _"SHE IS PREGNANT!?!"  
_I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked concerned.  
"You're pregnant!?" I spitted out.  
"Yes, I am." She gave me a studious smile. _"Is she crazy?"_  
"No, I'm not crazy." I said back to her. "I just never knew that vampires could get pregnant."  
"Well, they usually can't." Rosalie took a step forward, I totally forgot she was in the room.  
"But how—" I finished my sentence in my head. _"—But how can she be pregnant?"_

"I became pregnant when I was still human, but the child was sucking the life out of me. Will couldn't watch me or the baby die, so he turned me. After that the development of the baby became really slow." Danielle answered my unfinished question.  
"Do you know when you're going to give birth to her or him?" I asked friendly. I wanted to be there, that would be so cool. Just imagine you could see the child of a vampire who just delivered it a few hours ago. It would be an opportunity for a lifetime!  
"Not really, but we think it's going to be in 2 years." She answered.

"That's actually quite soon," I said.  
"Haha," She laughed. "I've been a vampire for almost 100 years."  
"Oh," I was suddenly silent.  
They all laughed and we chitchatted for a while. My phone rang after a few hours, it was Vanessa.  
"Keira, dinner is ready. Can you come—" I heard a noise, it was like someone took the phone from her.  
"Keira, get your butt over here or Kylan's going to eat your food." I heard Madison say.

"Tell Kylan to keep his paws of my food, I don't want him near it or even take a look at it. And I definitely don't want him to drool over my delicious food!" I claimed my part of the food which Vanessa, Yenna and Madison made; they were wonderful cooks. I sucked at it; everything I cooked or made became black or smelled like dirt.  
My pack had been at Jacob's house from the moment he left, it was nice to have them around. I couldn't bear it when I was alone.

"We'll do!" I heard Madison and Vanessa say at the same time. I hung up and looked at Danielle and William. I didn't want to go, I had so much questions.  
"I need to go, my pack cooked dinner for me." I said.  
"That's okay, we'll stay for a few more days." Danielle said friendly. She was so kind and sweet, I bet she'll be a great mom.  
I said goodbye to everyone and ran off. I suddenly heard a noise coming from the woods, I stopped and listened careful.  
"Keira," the familiar voice made my heart stop beating. I turned around and looked straight in the eyes of the man who I love so much.

* * *

**This is a short chapter again, I've been busy with school. But tomorrow is my last day before I have vacation.  
I promise that the next chapter will be EXTRA long [:**

**Hope you liked it and review pleaseeeeeee! ;D**


	13. A pack meeting

**Hiya guys! Thanks for the reviews and adds *_*  
Enjoy chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13: A pack meeting.**_

"Jacob!?" I gasped, I couldn't believe it. It was like I hadn't seen him in years. Guess he had the same thought, because he looked at me like I've changed a lot.  
"You look older," he gave me a weak smile. I didn't know what to say; what if I would say something wrong? It would ruin everything.  
"Jake—" I tried my best to keep my voice steady.  
"Keira, don't." he interrupted me. My eyes went from the floor to his face in half a second.  
"What?" I was afraid. He took a step forward and stared back at me.

"Don't try to apologize. I know it's not your fault, that you can't change it." Jacob said. To be honest; I was actually expecting something else to come out of his mouth.  
"But—" I tried again, he was in front of me now and put a finger on my lips.  
"Like I said, don't." He smiled a real smile now. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not following you anymore," I said.

"I talked with my pack about it, I thought everything through and…" He stopped for a second and looked me in my eyes. He was trying to read me, he was really concentrated; it made me chuckle.  
"Go on," I said.  
"And it's been hell since I've left." He placed his hand on my cheek. "I need you, Keira."  
It sounded desperate when he said his last sentence. I definitely didn't expect him to crawl back to me.  
"Jake—" I wanted to ask him if he was feeling okay.

"Don't, I'm not finished." He stopped me again. What was it with this interrupting thing? I scratched the back of my head and shut my mouth.  
"Sam doesn't like the idea about me imprinting on a half vampire. The whole enemy part is bothering him." He went on. "But I don't care, I really don't. I love you and I don't care what you are! I want to be with you, I want to make you happy. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."  
"Are you done? Can I talk for just one second?" I asked when Jacob closed his mouth.  
"Yes, go ahead."  
"Pinch me," I stretched out my arm.

"What?" Now it was Jacob's turn to raise his eyebrow.  
"Just do it. Then I'm 100% sure that this isn't a dream." I stretched my arm further. Jacob laughed and grabbed my arm. He took me into a big hug, instead of pinching it. I felt his warm skin touch mine and there was that familiar jolt in my body again. It felt like I was whole again, that I was home.  
"I missed you so much!" I said and went with my hand from his forehead to his lips. Jacob breathed in and out, trying to get his pulse normal again. My head became light when I felt his breath on my face.

"Sam wants to have a pack meeting," Jacob said after a while.  
"For what?" I asked him.  
Jacob hesitated a little before he answered my question.  
"I don't really know, but he said something about making rules."  
"Rules?" I raised my eyebrow again. "Why do we need to make rules?"

"Keira, really; I don't know. Guess it's better if we just get over with this meeting, so you and I can catch up."  
I conceded the meeting and continued the journey to Jacob's house— where the delicious food was still waiting for me, or at least I hoped so—to get my pack together.  
I opened the door and burst into a laugh when I saw the situation in the dining room.  
"What happened here?" I asked between laughs. Madison was holding Kylan against the wall and Vanessa and Naomi were standing protectively before a plate with food on it.

"What was taking you so long!?!" Madison screamed at me. Just when Madison said that, Jacob walked into the dining room.  
"Oh—" was all she could say. She let Kylan go and everybody stared at us.  
"Okay, you weirdoes." I said and shook my head. "Sam wants to have a pack meeting and you guys are all invited."  
I moved toward the table, picked up the plate and started to eat. I held the plate before Jacob's face.  
"Want some? It's delicious." I said.

"No thanks, I already ate before I went looking for you."  
"Your loss—"  
"My gain!" Kylan interrupted me and took the plate out of my hands.  
"Hey! I was still eating that!" I yelled at him.  
"Come and get it," Kylan dared me, but I wasn't really trying to get it back; I still preferred animal blood.  
"Never mind." I gave up. "Take the food for on the way, we need to go. Sam doesn't have all day."

I walked toward the door and turned around again.  
"Where did you say Sam wants to meet again?" I asked Jacob.  
"The meadow, where we met last time."  
I nodded and ran off in my human form. I didn't want to change into my werewolf form, I wanted to let Jacob see how I was with my vampire skills. I heard a sound coming from behind me, it sounded like a huff.

_"Show off," I heard Jacob's thoughts. "But I have to admit; those vampire skills are actually quite cool."_  
I shook my head and laughed.  
A few minutes of running through the woods we were at the meadow. Sam and his pack were already there.  
"Hi Sam," I said friendly, he was in his human form too. Guess he already knew this was the best way to communicate.  
"Keira," he nodded to me, but I couldn't see any emotion in his face. It was all business for him.  
"So…" I started. "A pack meeting, huh? For what?"

"I want to make some rules, just to prevent mistakes or misunderstandings." He said back.  
"Okay, fine. Where do you want to start?"  
"I want to know if you can turn humans into vampires." He said to me; it was kind of unfriendly.  
"No, I can't. I'm only half vampire. Where would I get the venom from if my other half is a werewolf? It doesn't sound realistic." I was offended.  
"I was just asking to be sure about things." I saw that I startled him with my response. Guess I remember him not to piss off a half vampire, half werewolf. I smirked at the thought.

"Well, I just want you to know that when you're in our territory, you'll have to behave like a werewolf." Sam made clear.  
"You're telling me I'm not acting like a werewolf right now!?" He was really pissing me off.  
"Are you? You just ran in your human form, werewolves can't do that."  
"I actually thought you guys would now what I can do, so that's why I ran in my human form. It's not like someone can see me."  
"That's not the point! I want you to act like a werewolf when you're here. That's all!"

Sam was pissed and so was I. Just when he moved to walk away, I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw that Kylan was acting weird.  
"Kylan?" I asked. What was he doing? He looked like a werewolf with rabies.  
_"Wow, who is she!?" were all his thoughts._ I raised an eyebrow, follow his gaze and everyone else followed mine. My eyes stopped at a grey wolf. She had kind eyes, but she had also the same crazy look in her eyes like Kylan.  
"What's happening here?" I wanted to know.

"Keira—" Jacob laid his hand on my shoulder. "I think Kylan just imprinted."  
My eyes became big.  
_"Kylan did what?" I thought._  
The grey wolf came closer and Kylan was also moving. I took a peek in her head and heard a friendly and sweet voice.  
"Kylan? Can you let me in on your conversation with this girl?" I hated it to be left in the dark; I was used to know everything.

Kylan didn't stop looking at her and just ignored me. I tried to read his mind again, maybe I would get more information now.  
_"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, wow—" his mind was still useless._  
"Keira," I heard Sam call my name. He was standing next to me now.  
"He just imprinted on a member of my pack!" Sam was just as surprised as the rest.  
"Who is she?" I asked Kylan's question.  
"That's Leah," Sam and Jacob said at the same time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ;D  
REVIEW PLEASEEEEE [:**


	14. Catching up

**Bonjour everyone!  
Thanks for the adds and reviews ;D  
Here's chapter 14; enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 14: Catching up.**_

"Leah?" I asked, my eyes couldn't move.  
"Yep, Leah." Jacob repeated me.  
"And Leah is…" I waited for someone to finish my sentence.  
"Leah is—" I heard Jacob. When I turned around, I saw him looking for the right words to say.  
"Leah is nice," Sam was the one who finished it.  
I raised my eyebrow, this was so weird. I never saw an imprinting; it was like magic.

_"Keira, can you guys leave us alone?" Suddenly I heard Kylan in my head.  
__"Sure," I made him hear._  
I looked at everyone and cleared my throat.  
"Let's give them some privacy."  
Everyone nodded and began to walk away.  
"Keira, you coming?" Jacob asked and took my hand. I nodded and smiled.  
_"YOU GO GIRL!" I screamed into Kylan's head. "Or I mean, boy."_

We went back to Jacob's house and he opened the front door.  
"KYLAN IMPRINTED!?!" Madison screamed in my ear.  
"Madison, I'm not deaf."  
"Sorry, but it's just—"  
"Weird?" I finished her sentence.  
"Yeah, kind of. I never expected it." She said back to me. "Don't get me wrong; I'm truly happy for him. It's just—"

I knew she was happy for him, everyone was; Kylan finally imprinted. But I also knew what her other feeling was; Madison was now the only member in our pack who hadn't imprint on someone. It must be hard on her to hear and see every thought of the lovebirds.  
"I know," I patted her back and gave her a hug. We stood there for a few seconds until she pulled back and walked out of the door.  
"Where are you going?" Naomi asked.  
"Out," Madison answered.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly Naomi stood up and walked outside with the rest of the pack right behind her.  
"And where are you guys going?" I also stood up.  
"You guys need to catch up," Naomi gave me a kiss on my cheek and disappeared in the woods. Vanessa and Yenna waved at us before they followed her.  
"We need to catch up indeed," Jacob said with a smirk on his face. I smirked back and closed the door.  
"Keep your thoughts to yourself," I laughed at him.

Jacob plopped down at the couch. I sat down next to him, put my head on his shoulder and I laid my hand on his hard muscular chest.  
After sitting like that for minutes, Jacob looked down at me and gave that quirky smile; that one he knew I had loved from the moment we've met. It gave me goose bumps all over my body.  
He laid his hand on my cheek and caressed it while he lifted my chin. Our noses almost touched.  
I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of my lip. I stared in his dark brown eyes as mine started to shut. I parted my lips slightly and moved up the last inch so our lips could touch. Softly, lovingly.

My breath became uneven when I felt his tongue run softly across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little more and eagerly answered it. Sweet love was born; his lips spoke love and mine spoke forever.  
Jacob ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer, before pulling away from me completely so we could catch a breath.  
That kiss; hard, but soft. Fiery but cool, a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, I knew what was behind that quirky smile and it made my love for him grow even more.

"Amazing," was all I could get out. My breath was still uneven and my heart was pounding like a crazy train. I was all warm and I bet my cheeks were red.  
"You can say that," Jacob was looking for some air to fill his lungs with. We both laughed and I gave him a finishing little kiss on his lips.  
"I so need to be in a better shape when we're going to kiss like that again." I said exhausted while I laid my head on his lap and curled up.  
Jacob chuckled and went with his hand gently through my hair. We watched TV the rest of the evening and talked a lot; we did the whole catching up part.  
"It's almost Christmas," I said and pulled my legs up so I could lay my head on them.

"I know," Jacob said back.  
"Any plans?" I asked curious. I loved Christmas and wasn't planning on celebrating it without the man I loved. Now that he was back, I was dying to make plans.  
"I was thinking on celebrating it at Sam and Emily's, like every year. The whole pack comes and we invite our parents. We do the whole present thing, eat a lot of delicious food and have fun." He answered my question.  
"Sounds nice, can my pack come too?" I looked at him with my puppy eyes, just to make sure he would say yes.

"Of course! There is Christmas for, isn't it?"  
I nodded in agreement and thought about my parents. I hadn't spoken with them for months.  
"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Jacob asked and knocked softly on it.  
"Nothing," I said back with a weak smile.  
"Oh, that's definitely something."

"Okay, it is something." I caved. "I was thinking about my parents. It's been a long time ago since I saw them."  
"Why don't you call them and ask them over for the holidays?"  
"I don't know. It's been a really long time." I looked worried; I wanted them to be there with Christmas, but it would be weird to call them all of the sudden.  
"I know what you mean, but they're your parents." Jacob said to me.

"Yeah, I'll see." I let my head fall on my knees again and sighed. Jacob gave me a side hug and kissed my hair.  
"I'm going to give you the best Christmas you'll ever have," he said to me with a big smirk on his face. I knew he was planning on doing something stupid, something stupid like a surprise.  
"Get that out of your head, Jacob Black!" I threatened him. "I hate surprises."  
"I know," he gave me an even bigger smirk then before, it was so big I didn't even know it was possible. I tried to read his mind, I had to know what he was planning to do.

_"Get out of my head, Keira Valentino." I heard Jacob think.  
_I growled at him, but still listened sincere.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine," was Jacob's cool response. I shook my head and fought back a smile. Jacob saw that and started to tickle me. I wasn't immune to his tickle actions so I burst into laughter.  
"STOP!" I screamed between the laughs. "Can't… breathe…"

"Say the magic word," Jacob teased me.  
"Please?" I tried to give him the puppy eyes again. He laughed at me and stopped.  
"Thank God," I sighed in relief.  
Now it was Jacob's turn to shake his head and laugh at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story again [: Hope you liked it.  
Please _review_! ;D**


	15. All I want for Christmas is you

**Hi guys!  
It's Christmas Eve and I promised to post a special Christmas chapter.  
Here it is; Chapter 15 [: It's extra extra extra long, just because it's Christmas.  
I'll hope everyone had a nice evening and gets a lot of nice presents tomorrow!  
****Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 15: All I want for Christmas is you.**_

"NO NOOOO! STOP!" I was having a nightmare again.  
"Keira! Wake up!" Jacob was shaking me. I woke up, trembling and sweating. My eyes were wide open. Jacob came into my view and I knew it was just a nightmare. Because of him I could breathe normal again. I fell back exhausted.  
"You're having those nightmares more and more often. What's going on?" Jacob asked concerned.  
"I don't know, but you're right; I get them almost every night lately. It's getting closer."

"Closer? Closer to what?"  
"Closer to the end." I said scared. I needed to get more answers and soon.  
"The end? Keira, you're scaring me." Jacob said scared too.  
"Well, I'm scaring myself. I don't know what's happening, Jake. What I do know is that I need to find out soon… and that I need some food in my stomach." I smiled comforting to him and caressed his cheek.  
"I'll make some breakfast for you," Jacob stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

"No, that's not necessary."  
"Why not? You're hungry, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am. But I'm not hungry for human food." I blushed when I said that. It sounded so vampire.  
"Ah, I get it." Jacob got the hint. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours again. I need to do some… stuff."  
"Ah, no!" I moaned. "Not the surprise again."

He smiled at me and nodded. I gave him the deadly look, but he just kept smiling at me. Most people would've caved by now, he didn't. It was freaking me out how he could hold it so long and raised my eyebrow.  
"You're freaky, you know that?" I asked and put the deadly look away.  
"But you love me anyway," he smirked.  
"Yes, I do love you." I smiled and kissed him on his lips. "And now I'm out of here. Bye bye!"

"Have fun! Love you!" He screamed after me.  
Those dreams were bothering me; I wasn't even that hungry anymore.  
_"Maybe I should go to Mrs. Young and ask for her help." I thought._  
After I finished my deer, I was off to Jacob's house to shower and put clean clothes on. When I came out of the shower I saw a note.

_"I hope your breakfast tasted better than mine would have. ;-)__  
I knew you would come back to shower, so that's why I left a note.  
The stuff I have to do takes longer then I would've expected. So I'm probably back tonight.  
If you're hungry or you want some company; at Sam and Emily's are a lot of people and a lot of nice food.  
Don't wait up for me.  
I hope you'll survive this day without me, have fun!  
Lots of wet kisses, Jacob."_

"Wet kisses, huh?" I smiled.  
When I was at Mrs. Young's house I rang the doorbell.  
"Keira!" Mrs. Young said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I have to talk to you, about the nightmares." I answered.  
"Oh, eh. Now is not a good time, honey." She said.

"Why not?" I saw Jacob walking through the living room not a second after I said that.  
"JACOB!?" I opened the door myself and walked inside.  
"Keira, wait!" I heard Mrs. Young behind me. When Jacob heard my name he looked scared at me.  
"Keira, what are you doing here?" His smile was weak. It was like he was hiding something.  
"I could ask the same to you!" I was getting angry; what was he doing here!?

"I… eh—" he stuttered.  
"You… eh?" I asked inpatient.  
"I can't tell you, it's about the surprise." He almost whispered the last word.  
"You're in it too!?" I turned around to face Mrs. Young. I couldn't believe my ears.  
"Sorry," she apologized and looked at the ground.

"Oh, great. I so hate surprises." I put my hands up to show my defeat. I was going to cave soon. Suddenly I heard them both laugh and I followed them a few seconds later.  
"You guys better hurry up with this _'surprise'_ thing, because I'm going to borrow Mrs. Young." I said and pointed at her.  
"Sure thing, we'll be done in… let's say, half an hour?" Jacob asked Mrs. Young for her consent.  
"Yes, half an hour should do it." She agreed and they both started to look at me and never stopped.  
"Okay okay, I'm out of here." I walked to the door and Jacob closed it behind my back.

"Great, just great. What am I supposed to do now?" I asked out loud.  
_"Go to Sam and Emily's house. Didn't you read my note?" Jacob thought._  
I sighed and ran off.  
"They're keeping secrets from me! They're planning to surprise me!" I yelled, while I paced to and fro.  
"Breath in, breath out, Keira." Emily tried to calm me down.

"I JUST HATE SURPRISES!"  
I heard a laugh coming out of the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I know you're in it too, Sam. So if I were you, I shouldn't laugh right now!" I yelled toward the kitchen, pointing my finger at him. The laugh became even harder.  
"Just calm down, you'll get to know it soon." Sam said. It was weird, but when he said that I did calm down.  
"Mmm, I guess the words _'you'll get to know it soon'_ are calming me down." I said stupefied. "Guess I really want to know everything, don't I?"

Both of them nodded and laughed again. Then there was a hard knock on the door and before Sam or Emily could open the door, someone opened it himself. I saw Sam's pack walk in.  
"They really think they're home," I chuckled.  
"This is their home," Emily smiled happy.  
We chitchatted a long time and a few parents came.

"Oh no! I totally forgot the time, I should've been at Mrs. Young's house two hours ago!" I was in a hurry.  
"My mom should be here in a moment. She called and said she was coming over." Emily said.  
Emily was right, a few minutes after she said that, someone knocked on the door.  
"I'll open it; I need to talk to her anyway." I stood up and walked through the door.  
"Hello, Mrs. Young."  
"Good afternoon, Keira."

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot the time." I apologized.  
"It's okay, we can talk now." She said back. She was such a great woman. We walked to the beach and sat on a tree bench.  
"My nightmares have been coming often lately." I said worried. "I'm having them almost every night."  
I saw that Mrs. Young was worried too.  
"What does this mean? It looks like it's coming closer, like I'm running out of time."  
"You are, my dear." She looked at me with remorse.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was getting scared now.  
"The little boy's been asking about you. He's telling me stories about you and Sam's pack." She looked at the ground. "Vicious stories."  
"Like my nightmares?" I asked  
"Yes, I think so. He's not good anymore—" she abruptly stopped talking. "I can't keep him good anymore."  
"What do I do now?"

"You'll have to find out yourself, but you'll have to find out soon. Time's running out and I don't know how long you'll have. I didn't even know it was already this far, I never expected it to be this far. I thought we had more time."  
She was rambling and it looked like she was crying.  
"Mrs. Young, are you okay?" I asked and put my arm around her for comfort. She wiped away her tears and sat straight.  
"I'm fine," she said and gave me a weak smile.

"Do you know someone who can tell me more about this?" I asked.  
"Yes—" she answered. "Your mother."  
I looked at her with big eyes.  
"It's getting dark and I think Jacob will be back soon. We should go home, Keira." She patted my knee before she stood up and walked away. She left me there alone, to think about things.  
I didn't go home that night, but stayed at the beach. I had a lot of time to think about things and figured out I needed to talk with my mother soon. I also thought that seeing the little boy would be a good idea— or not. I wasn't quite sure about that.

Today was Christmas and I wasn't going to ruin it with my bad mood, so I made a promise to myself.  
_"I'm going to put up a happy face which nobody can look through. Be happy today, eat a lot of food and sing carols." I thought over and over again._  
I opened the front door of Jacob's house, which I also saw as my house now.  
"Keira! Where have you been? I was worried sick." Jacob took me in for a big hug. "Mrs. Young said you needed some time alone. What happened?"  
"Not today, today is Christmas. Not today, Jacob." I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I went to shower and wrapped the present, I bought for him a few days ago, in wrapping paper with snowflakes on it.

"I'm ready to go," I said and walked in the living room while I was putting my necklace on.  
"Finally!" There came a big sigh out of Jacob. "That took you long enough. What are you; a girl?"  
"As a matter of fact I am." I gave him a big smile, we both laughed.  
"Let's go, your surprise is waiting for you." he walked me out of the house. The surprise! I totally forgot about that.  
When we were at Sam and Emily's, Jacob blindfolded me and opened the front door.  
"Is this really necessary?" I asked. "Did you forget I was a mind reader?"

"No, I didn't forget." He answered. "I just know you're not going to cheat."  
We stopped and I felt Jacob untie the blindfold. I opened my eyes and they adjusted to the sudden light. When I could receive the images again, my mouth fell open and my eyes became big.  
"Mom!?" I asked surprised.  
"Yes, Keira." She smiled at me, that familiar smile which I've missed so much.

"Mom!" I ran toward her and fell in her arms. We stood there, crying, for a few minutes. I sniffed at her hair and clothes; I missed her scent.  
I pulled away and couldn't believe my eyes again. Behind my mom was standing a large man with brown hair.  
"DAD!?" I let go of my mother and ran toward the large man.  
"Hi, princess. I've missed you!" He took me in his arms, lifted me up and swung around.  
"You should say thank you to your boyfriend," he whispered in my ear. I turned around and gave Jacob the most beautiful and kindest smile I had. He smiled from ear to ear back to me.

"Thank you so much, Jake." I walked toward him and gave him a hug too. Suddenly everyone wanted hugs and kisses. We talked and laughed a lot.  
"It's time for the presents!" Emily said.  
"I got you something." I said to Jacob and pulled the present out of my purse.  
"You bought me a blackberry?" He asked confused. He looked at it like he never touched one, it was funny to see his face.  
"Yes, I thought we should communicate like everybody else. I don't want to read your mind every time. I think you deserve to have a little privacy." I chuckled at his response to my present.

"That's actually very nice. Thanks, Keira!" He gave me a kiss. "But one thing, you need to help me discover this… thing. I've never had one."  
Everyone laughed and Jacob blushed a little. I went through his hair and whispered something sweet in his ear.  
"Keira, we have a present for you too." My father said. My mother gave me an envelope with a red bow on it. I opened it and found a flight ticket from Seattle to Alghero. I looked confused, why would they want me to go to my birthplace.

"We need to show you something and I think you already know where I'm talking about." My mother said and nodded.  
"Well, thank you." I said and looked at the ticket.  
"Dinner's ready; let's eat." Emily clapped in her hands and invited everyone at the table. It was a huge table; there were at least thirty chairs. We did a prayer before we began with the Christmas dinner and sang carols.

It was very nice; I've never had a Christmas like this one. Guess Jacob was right.  
_"Thanks for the best Christmas I've ever had." I made Jacob think. He smiled his quirky smile.  
"You're welcome for the best Christmas you'll ever have." Jacob thought his last word a little harder._  
I smiled back at him and looked at all the other smiling people. Everyone was happy and for that moment; I was too. The worries were for the next day.

* * *

_**A note on the airport: Alghero is the nearest airport if you want to go to Martis.**_

**I hope you liked it *_*  
Please _review!_**

**I want to thank everyone again who added my story to their favorite and alert lists.  
And who added me to their favorite author and alert lists.  
Also a thanks to the people who review(ed) my story or send me a message. I really appreciate it all! *_***

**I never thought I would make it this far, never imagined to have so many reviews. To be honest,  
I hesitated about publishing my story. Wasn't sure if people would like it.  
Anyway; I love you all! [:  
Thanks for the support.**


	16. Saying goodbye

**Hi guys!  
I hope everyone got a great Christmas. I definitely had [:  
Here's chapter 16; enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 16: Saying goodbye.**_

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jacob asked me while I was packing my stuff.  
"No, this is something I need to do on my own." I said back.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'm here for you. If you need someone to protect you or something else, I'm your guy."  
"I know that, Jake. But I can protect myself. I'll be back as soon as possible." I dragged my suitcase to the living room.  
"Please call me when you arrived." He was hovering and it got me on my nerves.

"Stop hovering, Jacob." I only used his whole name whenever I was serious. "You're driving me crazy."  
I laid my hand on his cheek and comforted him. "Everything's going to be fine, you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I hear you." He took my hand and gave a kiss on it.  
"I'll call you when I'm at the house," I took my coat and threw a bag over my shoulder.

"And update whenever you can," Jacob said while he took the suitcase. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it.  
"Hi dad," I gave him a hug.  
"Hi sweetie," he hugged me back and took the last bag that was lying on the couch.  
"You have a lot of bags," he said while he looked at Jacob.  
"What? The suitcase is for my clothes, the rest is for my other stuff." I looked at the suitcase Jacob was dragging to the car, the bag my dad was carrying and the last one that was hanging around my shoulder. "It's not much."

"Yeah, you really convinced me there!" My dad said and they both started to laugh. I frowned and closed the door behind me. My mom was already sitting in the car, she smiled and waved at me.  
"Mom's doing great, isn't she?" I looked up to see my father's face.  
"Yes, she is. She only has a couple of bruises left and a little back pain, but everything's great." He smiled happily. "She recovered amazing."  
"I'm glad," I nodded and thought back at the past. "She hasn't smiled in years, or at least whenever I was around."

"Don't keep blaming yourself, Keira." My father said for the thousandth time. "Your mom and I are really happy you were born, trust me. It's just that she had a lot of rough times, the pain and everything. But that's not your fault."  
_"Technicality, it is—" I thought._ I kept that thought to myself, because if my father would hear it he probably feels bad for the rest of the day. He always told me that it wasn't my fault. He had been telling me since my birth and I still didn't believe him.  
I put my bag in the trunk and got in the backseat next to Jacob. He smiled at me and took my hand.  
_"Everything's going to be fine," his thought made me smile too._

When we were at the airport, my father and Jacob took my bags and suitcase and my mother and I were leading the way to the luggage check-in. We got in the line of people who also wanted to check their luggage in and waited till it was our turn.  
"So here we are," I said and sighed when we were standing in front of the Duane. I was really going to Martis and find out the truth about my nightmares.  
"Here we are—" my mother said absence.  
_"Is she okay?" I made my father hear._ She suddenly turned in the absence and in pain mother I knew better than the cheerful and happy one.  
_"She's just nervous. You're going to get an answer on all the questions you have. She's not sure if you can handle it; if you're ready for it."  
"But I am!" I made him hear again, this time a little harder. "I am ready for it!"_

_"To be honest, I'm not sure if you are. You may be, but you may also not be. We don't know and we're going to figure that out when you get to hear the truth."_  
I sighed and turned around to face Jacob; he couldn't go with me.  
"Can we get a little privacy here?" I asked my parents.  
"Yes, of course." My father said quickly and took my mother to a tax free shop.  
"Hi," I said and laid my hand on his chest.

"Hi," he said back and cupped my chin.  
"You better miss me when I'm gone," I said to break the tension. He laughed and gave me a kiss.  
"I miss you already,"  
"Aww." I gave him the goo-goo eyes. "You're so cute, you know that?"  
"Of course I know that,"

"Watch your ego!" I smacked his shoulder friendly. We both laughed, but became serious again when the airport woman announced that gate 21 was open and my gate was 21.  
"I need to go," I said and looked sad.  
"I know."  
"I'm going to miss you and I'll give you an update whenever I can. Take good care of yourself!" I was rambling. "If you want some company, you can always go to Sam and Emily or you can call my pack. They wouldn't mind hanging out with you. Or—"

Jacob interrupted me with a long, but passionate kiss.  
"I think that was a better goodbye than what you would have given me." He chuckled.  
"Yeah, I think that too."  
"You're ready to go, Keira?" My father patted my back. I nodded and gave Jacob a last goodbye hug.  
"I'm going to see you in a week, or maybe two." I whispered in his ear.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek and wiped a tear away, while I followed my parents.  
_"I hope it's just one week, or I'm going to miss you too much." I made Jacob hear.  
"I love you, Keira." I heard him think.  
"And I love you, Jacob."_  
That was the last thing I heard from him before I got on an airplane to my birth city where all the secrets got revealed, where all the questions got answered.  
I was nervous as hell, but I knew everything would be fine.  
_"Would it?" I thought._ I started to doubt myself.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my story [:  
Please**_** review!**___


	17. Surprise

**Hi guys!  
First of all; I'm so so sooooo sorry that I haven't published a new chapter for a really long time.  
But when I had vacation, my muse found it a good idea to have a vacation too. So she left me without  
any inspiration. When I got back to school, she came back and brought me a souvenir; lots of cool and  
nice ideas for my story!  
Because I haven't updated for a while, you guys deserve 2 chapters. So here's the first one, the other  
one will be online tomorrow or tonight.  
I'm really sorry I let you guys wait so long, hope you can forgive me [:**

**'Sammy the Hammy' is venetian shadow. She's the best and she's a great writer! You guys should  
definitly check her stories out ;D A big shout out to Sam, because she knew I could write this chapter.****  
Enjoy chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke!  
**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17: Surprise.**_

I walked through the doors of the airport and got embraced with warmth.  
"I missed the heat," I said and smiled widely.  
I walked toward the taxi and threw my bag in the trunk, my father followed with my suitcase and put it in the trunk too. My mother got in the car and closed the door behind her.  
"Via Roma 10 in Martis, per favore?" I heard my mother ask the cabdriver.

"Sì sì, signora." The cabdriver answered.  
"Molte gracie,"  
"Prego."  
"And she still knows how to speak _Italiano_." I said the last word with my Italian accent.  
"You know how obsessed she is with the language." My father said back and closed the trunk. "Like mother, like daughter."  
"What!? I find it a beautiful language. You do too, so don't judge mom and me." I laughed and got in the car, my father followed and closed the door.  
It was an hour drive and I was bored, so I took my phone and dialed Jacob's number. My phone made the ring-back tone.

_"Tuuut, tuuut." I waited for Jacob to pick up his phone._ After a few seconds it jumped to the voicemail.  
_"Great," I thought._  
_"Leave a message after the beep," I heard his voicemail say. "Beeeeeeep."_  
"Hi, it's me; Keira. I'm driving to the house right now. I guess you're sleeping or you still don't know how to use your phone. Anyhoo, I just wanted to update you. Have fun with my pack, I send them to our house to enjoy you."  
I laughed a little laugh; he was so not going to enjoy it, because I wasn't there to annoy him or tease him, my pack had to do it for me.  
"Well, speak to you soon." I left the message and put my phone away.

The taxi finally made it to the house and I stepped out. I took a deep breath and looked at it.  
_"I was born here and the first thing I heard was the truth about me, why I was so different from all the other children and now I'm here to hear the truth all over again." I thought._  
I walked in and opened the door. My parents took the rest of the suitcases out of the taxi.  
"SURPRISE!" My childhood friends jumped from behind the furniture. They all had a big smile on their faces and were wearing funny hats. They decorated the house with balloons and flags in all sort of colors.

"Keira, honey! You've grown!" Sam walked toward me and gave me a hug. Sam was 16, the same age I looked like now. She had brown –almost black- hair, it was a little curly and she had these friendly eyes which had this sparkle in them, because she laughed so much. Thank God, she had the same height as me. Most of my friends were taller than me.  
"Sammy the hammy!" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.  
"I've missed you so much, I'm glad to see you again." She said. "E-mailing isn't the same."  
"I've missed you too!"

My parents joined the surprise party and I chitchatted with Sam.  
"I thought you were in London? Or at least, you said that in your last e-mail." I asked her.  
"Yeah, I was. But your parents called and told me you were coming home for a while."  
"Ah, so my parents were in this whole surprise party too, huh?" I asked, but already knew the answer. It was definitely my father's idea. It had to be, nobody else could organize a surprise party without me knowing it.

"Of course your father organized everything, we only decorated the house. If you think about it, nobody else could have done this. Only your father knows how to throw a surprise party without you spoiling everything." We both started to laugh.  
"Keira, is that you?" I heard a friendly and familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and I saw another childhood friend.  
"Ymke!" I walked toward her with my arms wide open. "How are you doing?"  
She met me half way and gave me three kisses on my cheek. Ymke had short and fair hair, when I was younger I always said her hair were white. Well, they almost were. She had really bright, blue eyes with grey spots. If you looked long enough in them, you could see the ocean.

"I'm great! How are you? I heard that the special kid was back in town, everyone is talking about it." She answered my question.  
"I'm fine and I'm glad to see you again. Haha, I bet they're talking, they always do."  
Sam joined the conversation and we talked small talk. The visitors left after a few hours.  
"Keira, your father and I are going to buy dinner. You guys want something?" My mother asked polite. She was in a happy mood again; guess her worries were for tomorrow.

I looked at Sam and Ymke.  
"I would love a pizza," Ymke answered my mother's question.  
"Oh, hell yeah! I would even kill for one." Sam totally agreed with her.  
"Pizza it is." I said while I gave my mother the sweetest smile I had.  
"Sure thing, darling. We'll be back in an hour." She grabbed her purse and gave me a kiss on my cheek.  
"Look what I got here," Sam took something out of her purse. It was shaped like a rectangle. She held it up in the air so I got a good look at it.  
"Oh my god!" I jumped from the couch of excitement. "YOU GOT THE SUPERNATURAL DVD BOX!?"

Ymke was laughing about my reaction, but when she heard the word 'Supernatural', she jumped of the couch as well.  
"Did anyone say supernatural!?" She turned her face around and saw the box Sam was holding. Her eyes became big and her mouth fell open.  
Sam raised her eyebrow in disbelief. She was a huge fan of the series, but saw the episodes too many times to be still thrilled about the DVD box.  
"You guys act like you never have time to watch the series." She was a little freaked out by the reaction of Ymke and me. It was quiet after Sam said that, well it was true for me. I was always running patrol, sleeping or eating. I never had time to watch the series, only a few times.

"Okay okay, stop staring at me like you're going to eat me. I'll put it in the DVD recorder." Sam stood up and put the DVD quickly in the recorder. Ymke and I settled down on the couch and prepared ourselves for a fantastic episode.  
_"Awkward…" I heard Sam's thought. "I thought I was addicted to the Winchester boys, but they're just crazy."_  
"I heard that, Sammy." I said and squeezed my eyes a little. She stack out her tongue at me and sat down.  
We were just watching a thrilling scene when someone knocked on the door.

"Woah!" All three of us jumped at the sound.  
"I'll get it," I said when I could breathe again. I stood up and opened the door.  
"Alice?" I wasn't sure if I should trust my eyes; why would she be in Italy?  
"Keira, we need to talk." Her eyes were wide open and there was fear and horror in her voice. Something was definitely wrong.  
"I'll be right back guys." I said to Sam and Ymke. I walked outside and closed the door behind me, Alice was already in her car.  
"What's going on?" I asked worried when I stepped in the passenger seat.  
"Something bad happened while you were gone, it's really bad, Keira." She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you guys still like my story [:  
_Please review_; they make me really happy and they make my muse happy too.  
And like you noticed, I'm nothing without my muse.  
So please _reviewwww!_ ;D**


	18. Please God, let this be a nightmare

**Hi everyone!  
Like I promised: here's the next chapter! You deserved it, after all that time you had to wait for an update,  
you still read it and reviewed it.  
Thanks for the adds and the reviews, they really made me happy! I almost thought I lost my magic.  
Well, enjoy chapter 18 [:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 18: Please God, let this be a nightmare.**_

We rushed to an old and abandoned church, somewhere out of town. I heard people yell and curse on something or someone. I also heard someone scream in pain. I wanted to know what was going on, before I actually walked in it. So I used my nose; I smelled vampire and werewolf. There was no human inside the church.  
"Alice, what the hell is going on inside!?" I stopped her before she could open the big doors.  
"You'll have to see it with your own eyes, but Keira—" She trailed of and I could see in her eyes that see wasn't aware of what happened around her anymore; she was having a vision.

I waited inpaitenly for her to snap out of it and ask her what she wanted to tell me. After a few seconds she blinked with her eyes and looked at me again.  
"Are you back again?" I asked, just to be sure.  
"Yes, I am." She blinked a few more times and shook her head slightly trying to remove the images in her head she just saw.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Let me get back on that later." She answered. "But I wanted to warn you before I had that vision."

"Warn me about what, Alice?" I was getting crazy, why couldn't she just tell me?  
"About what's inside… It's horrifying, really horrifying." I saw the corners of her mouth go down for a fraction of a second. I couldn't bear it any longer and prepared myself on the worst case scenario. I took in as much as air my lungs could hold and opened the door.  
What I saw then, was even worse than horrifying. It was awful, it was hideous. I couldn't even name the situation. It was just too much.

I couldn't breathe anymore, my mouth fell open, my eyes became wide and my hand slipped of the door handle. I blinked a few times with my eyes, trying to adjust my eyes to the real world. But nothing happened and it was still the same horrific image. I went with my hand through my eyes and slapped myself on the cheek; this couldn't be real, this had to be a nightmare.  
"KEIRA!" I snapped back to reality by a familiar voice, the voice had anger, fear and sadness in it. My eyes went open again and the church was still filled with the same people, the same smell, the same sounds and the same atmosphere.

I looked at the person who just yelled my name and his eyes searched for help. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm and my instinct took over the fear. I turned around while I threw my leg in the air, when it was a few inches away from the person, I pushed it her stomach. She flew behind and stopped when her back smacked with a lot of force on a wall.  
"OH NO!" I screamed scared, I saw the face of the person who just sneaked up on me. "ALICE!"  
I ran toward her with full speed and helped her up.  
"I am so—" She cut me off.

"I'm not the one who needs help, Keira. You need to get over yourself and your fear. You need to go back into that church and help her."  
I swallowed and turned around to face the church again, my face was filled with remorse and fear.  
"Go, Keira!" Alice yelled at me.  
I bit on my lip and closed my eyes. I needed to be in my happy place, before I walked into the church again and help her. I took a deep breath and breathed the bad air out slowly.

"You can do it, I know you can." This time her voice was soft and friendly. She did believe in me, she knew I could do this.  
I opened my eyes again and walked into the church, into the situation I was so afraid of. The screams and cursing words just went in one ear and left the other right after that. I sighed in relief, I was in my happy place and I knew I could handle it now.  
The smell of blood met my nose and tried to get me out of my happy place. I held my breath in, so I wouldn't smell it.

"Keira! You need to help her, please!" I heard someone yell. I forced myself to not recognize the voice. She needed my help and I wasn't going to lose control again.  
When I came closer, the view was even worse than it was when I stood in the doorway. There was blood everywhere and I could see bones sticking out of her leg. But the worst part of the whole situation was that it was Leah who was lying on that table, dying.  
"KEIRA!" I snapped out of my happy place by a very familiar voice which I couldn't ignore.  
"Jake!?" My voice was unstable and shaky.

_"What is he doing here, is he hurt too!?" My brain shut down and I felt my knees shake._  
I was searching for Jacob, I looked everywhere. My eyes scanned every corner of that church. Suddenly I saw something move; it was a door. I saw Jacob crawl from behind it, he was hurt. I ran toward him and helped him up.  
"Oh my god, Jacob!" I had this feeling in my gut that I was going to throw up soon.  
"Keira, you need to save Leah—" His voice was soft and he gasped for air every time he could. "You need…"

Right then, he fell unconscious in my arms. I wanted to scream and cry, but Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder just when I was about to let everything go.  
"Keira, this is very important and I'm only going to say this once, so you need to listen very carefully. Can you do that?" He asked me stern, but not too pushy. Sam came over and took Jacob from me, he carried him back into the room where Jacob came from.  
I turned around and looked Carlisle in the eye.  
"I… I eh… I think…" I couldn't find the words to tell Carlisle that I would listen.

"Just nod yes or no if you can concentrate enough to listen." He suggested. I nodded yes and sat down at the cold floor.  
"Danielle and William called, they found Senna." He started, I did listen carefully. I needed to save Jacob. "Senna told them about a little girl, who almost destroyed a pack which she was very close to. When that little girl attacked the pack for the first time, a lot of members got hurt. They had really bad injuries and some of them would die any moment."  
I looked at him with wide eyes.  
_"The little boy!" My mind figured out what happened to them._

The little boy attacked. Carlisle noticed that I was losing my concentrating, so he snapped with his fingers. I jumped a little and he got my attention back again.  
"Senna cried and cried, until her hands began to light up. They were glowing really bright. She didn't know what was going on, but the minute she laid her hand on a friend, the bright light embraced him and healed all of his wounds. She did that with every injured member of that pack." He continued. "Keira, you can heal them. You can heal each one of them. You can save Leah, Jacob and Seth."

"Seth!? Is he injured too?" My eyes became wide again. I couldn't imagine him being in pain, he was such a lovely kid. I always thought of him as my little brother who I needed to look after.  
"Keira!" Carlisle shook me. "You – can – heal – them!"  
I blinked with my eyes a few times and looked at him like he was crazy. I started to laugh a little, because I got nervous. He kept looking at me like he was going to eat me alive any minute.

I heard a hard moan coming from the other room; I knew it was Jacob, he was conscious again. Right then, everything became clear and I could think again.  
"I can heal them? I can save them?" I asked eagerly at Carlisle.  
"Yes, you can. Now go to Leah, she needs you to most. You need to let every emotion, you have bottled up inside you, go." He instructed me. "Just let it go, Keira."  
I nodded, stood up and walked toward the table where Leah was lying very still. I heard Carlisle go to the other room to tell Sam to get Jacob and Seth.

I breathed in as much air as I could take and closed my eyes. I did what Carlisle told me to.  
_"Just let everything go," I repeated his words over and over in my head._  
When I started to breath out slowly, everything came out; every emotion, every tear I had in my body. I couldn't see clear anymore, because the tears were clouding up my vision. But I saw a bright light coming from me. When I wanted to wipe my tears away, the light came closer. I knew this was the moment to put my hand on Leah.  
I heard Jacob gasp for air again and I heard Seth cough in pain. I looked at them and Jacob gave me a nod. This was my cue to save them.

I laid my hand on Leah's hair and stroke it gently. The bright light from my hand formed a bubble around her. I could see her body heal, I could see the blood disappear and I could see her heart beating in her chest.  
"I saved her—" I was stunned. When the bright light moved back into my hands, Leah opened her eyes slowly. Kylan pushed me out of the way and his hands were all over her. I never saw him cry, but at that moment were tears of joy and relief rolling down his cheek.

I walked toward Jacob and laid both hands on his cheeks and pushed my lips soft against his. The light moved from my hands and my lips all over his body, until we were both covered in a bubble of light. I could feel Jacob's hand move from my hip to my face. When the light went back to my hands, I felt his lips press harder against mine.  
I smiled and walked over to Seth who was smirking at me. He took my hand and laid it on his chest. His smirk became even bigger when he saw the light bubble around him

"It tickles!" Seth started to laugh when the wounds began to heal. Everyone laughed with him. Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder.  
"I knew you could do it." I smiled at him.  
_"Thanks for believing in me when I lost my mind and became crazy." I made him hear my thought._  
He just smiled back at me and nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**

**ps: Alice can see the future of werewolves in my fanfiction. [:**


	19. Vacation where all secrets are revealed

**Hi guys!  
Sorry that I haven't updated in a while again, have been busy with school.  
And sorry that this chapter is kind of short. Please forgive me all [:  
Thanks for the reviews and the adds ;D You guys are awesome!****  
Enjoy chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 19: The vacation were all secrets are revealed.**_

We all went back to the house and I called my mother to get some more pizza, because we had visitors. Sam and Ymke were still obsessed with watching the show, that they didn't even hear us coming inside.  
"I'm sorry it took so long, there was a little… eh, problem." I made a face after I said that. I didn't want to lie to them, but I couldn't tell them the truth either.  
Yes, they did know about me being a half vampire, half werewolf and about my mother and father. But I think that any more detail would freak them out.  
"Is everything okay now?" Sam turned around and looked concerned. Ymke was still looking at the television.  
"Yes, everything's fine again." I reassured her.

"Good," She nodded. "Hi, guys. I'm Sam and you can all watch Supernatural with us!"  
Most of them raised their eyebrows, the rest just stood there. Neither of them knew where she was talking about.  
"Or not…" She turned around to face the television again.  
_"Awkward" I heard her think again._  
"Well, you heard her. Go watch some hot men fight against the supernatural!" I commanded them to watch.  
I walked toward the kitchen when my parents came in.

"PIZZA!" My father yelled so they could all hear it. Kylan and Jacob were running for their lives to get some pizza. Then there were Sam, Sam and Seth. I heard Leah sigh and Alice chuckled.  
Everyone ate –except for Carlisle and Alice—and we chitchatted a lot.  
"Keira, can I speak to you for a minute?" My mother asked after a while. I walked with her outside.  
"What's wrong, mom?" I asked her.  
"I think it's time,"  
"Time for what?" I missed something between the lines.

"It's time for the truth. It's time for your father and me to answer your questions."  
My eyes became bigger and I felt the adrenaline run through my veins. It was time!  
"But—"  
_"Uh-oh, that can't be good." I thought and was concerned._  
"You have to tell your friends to go home or go to the local store for a few hours, because this is about you and I don't want to tell them things you don't even know." She went on.

"Oh okay," I was relieved, I thought she was going to tell me something else. "I can do that."  
I went inside and walked toward the kitchen. Everybody was laughing and talking with each other.  
"Guys, you know I love you all. But it's time for you to go somewhere else for a few hours. My parents need to tell me something." I said polite, I didn't want to hurt their feelings.  
Jacob stood up immediately, he knew what that meant. Carlisle excused Alice and himself out of the room. The rest of them followed.  
I sat down at the other side of the table, facing my parents. My mother looked worried and took my father's hand.

"Keira, my dear. Do you want to know something in particular?" My mother asked me.  
"Eh, not really. Just tell me what you know." I answered.  
"We're still not sure how those little children get born when there's a half vampire, half werewolf in some woman's belly, but he has some DNA of yours. Those little children are half demon, half human. They're not fully transformed." She started.  
I shivered at the thought of it. _"Eew, demon."_

"A few days after you were born, Emily's mother called me; she found a strange little boy." She went on.  
"I went to see Emily and brought you with me," my father fell in. "The moment you and that little boy were in the same room, you both were glowing. He had a red/black light around him and you had a blue/white light. We didn't know what it meant, so I did some research. Apparently every half vampire, half werewolf has someone like that little boy. We still don't know how."  
"Do you know why?" I asked curious.

"No, I'm sorry darling. That's a mystery for us either." My father answered. "But we do know that it has something to do with the whole balance of the world."  
I raised my eyebrow; _what the hell was he talking about, what balance?_  
"I know it's confusing, but we don't know much more about that part." My mother took my hand.  
"It's okay, just go on with your story."  
"When I could walk again without being in massive pain, I started to visit Emily's mother more often. You were still little and your dad needed to go to work again, so I brought you with me. But how older you got, how brighter the lights got. You guys started to fight too after a while, you grew and got stronger, and so did the fights. We decided to stop visiting each other and if we did, I didn't bring you with me and Emily's mother didn't bring the little boy with her. His name is Sean by the way."

"Mm, the creature has a name." I mumble under my breath.  
"I heard that," my parents said at the same time. My cheeks became red and I looked at the table.  
"Sorry." I apologized. It was quiet for a moment. "Do you guys know more?"  
"Yes, but we're not sure about this." My father said.

"Okay, tell me."  
"We think that Sean transform completes the moment he'll smell your blood. When you were little, your blood wasn't that strong for him, the moment you got older, Sean started to smell it better and better. We're afraid that when he smells your blood know, he's going to freak and that he will become a full blood demon."  
"But why?" I asked.  
"So he's strong enough to destroy you—" My father said, but my mom coughed before he could say anything else. I was shocked.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter!  
Please _review_, it makes my muse and me very very very happy!**

**Love you all ;D**


	20. Planning a shopping day

**Hi everyone!  
I'm really sorry for the late updates, have been busy with school and my muse left me again ]:  
I know it's not an excuse, so I'll post chapter 21 as soon as possible! Really really soon.**

**I still want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and added it to their story alert and favorite story alert list ;D  
Couldn't do this without my fans.  
Here's chapter 20; hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 20: Planning a shopping day.**_

I was thinking about the conversation I had with my parents a few hours ago. I couldn't rap my mind around it; that little boy from my dreams can destroy me?  
"Keira? Is everything okay?" Jacob pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times before I looked at him.  
"Yeah," I heard that my voice was a little hoarse, so I cleared my throat. "I'm fine."  
The doorbell rang. I wanted to stand up to open the door, but Jacob pushed me down on the couch again.

"I'll get it," he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. He stood up and walked to the door. I couldn't see who it was, so I eavesdropped on the conversation.  
_"It's New Years Eve tomorrow and we're organizing a mask ball. There'll be firework at 12PM and lots of dancing of course. You need to wear a mask or you're not allowed to join the party. The ball will be at the local plaza." I heard a girl say.  
"Oh, thank you. Sounds awesome, I'll get some friends together." Jacob answered.  
"I hope I'll see you there," the girl said a little too happy for my sake._

I stood up, walked toward the door and wrapped my arm around Jacob's waist.  
"Everything okay here, honey?" I asked and gave him my sweetest smile. The smile on the girl's face disappeared in a second and her arms dropped in disappointment. The only things I felt were relief and happiness with a gleam of evil inside me. My sweet smile turned into a grin and I raised my eyebrows a few times.  
"There's a mask ball tomorrow, want to go with me?" Jacob asked me. I guess that was the girl's cue to leave; she said goodbye.  
"I hope I'll see you guys tomorrow," she still said it, but I knew she didn't mean it. Or at least she didn't hope for me to show up at the party. I laughed inside and looked up at Jacob.

"Of course I want to go with you! This definitely cheered me up." It did make me forget about everything my parents said.  
"I'm going to call Sam and Ymke so I can go shop for a dress with them!" I was bouncing up and down the room. Someone knocked on the door. Jacob rolled his eyes before he opened it again.  
"Alice, what a surprise." Jacob said and his nose wrinkled.  
"You smell just as bad as I do for you, so don't be all dramatic about it." Alice threw back at him.

"C'mon guys, be nice to each other." I said, never taking my eyes from my cell phone.  
"Fine, because you asked so nicely." Alice said in a sarcastic tone. She walked inside and Jacob shut the door. "I saw there's a ball coming and I would love to go dress shopping with you!"  
"Yeah, I bet you saw." I chuckled at my own joke. "You can come with my friends; I would love to have you there. Bet you have some great fashion advice for us all."  
"Of course I have," she said back with her sweet voice, she smiled widely.

"Okay, too much girl talk here. I'm going to see Sam and the rest." Jacob said and wanted to leave, but I interrupted him.  
"Oh no, you wait for a second." I looked up from my cell phone, threw it on the couch and ran toward the door to prevent Jacob from leaving.  
"Spill it," Jacob laughed.  
"You need to buy or hire a tux, you need to tell Leah that she needs to be here tomorrow at 9AM, you need to call everyone to fly over and of course Sam, Seth and the rest need to get a tux too." I took a deep breath, because I just said that whole sentence in one breath.

"Sure thing, see you in a few." I stepped aside so Jacob could leave.  
"_Get a tux!" I made him hear after he left— just to make sure._  
I heard him sigh, which made me chuckle.  
"How about we fly to Rome to get a nice dress, fly back, get ready and we're just in time to go to the ball." Alice said.  
"Fly to Rome?" It made me laugh. "We can't just fly to Rome."

"Of course we can, Keira. I'll pay for the tickets. If we take a flight tonight, we can crash in a hotel and wake up early to go shop for a dress. We pack our stuff and get a flight back. We'll have enough time to get ready for the ball."  
I raised my eyebrow, she was definitely in over her head.  
"Don't look at me like that, you know we could make it."  
"I know we can make it before the ball and still have time to get dressed, because I'm sure you've seen it. But Alice, we can't just fly to Rome to get a dress for some ball." I didn't know why I wasn't agreeing with her. I would love to go to Rome to shop for a nice dress.

"Keira, I know you want it."Alice was teasing me now and she did knew.  
"Okay, fine. Get the tickets, I'll get Sam, Ymke and Leah to come to the house." I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number. After telling her to come over, I did the same with Ymke.  
"I'm going to get Leah. I'll be right back." I said to Alice, who was making a number of calls herself. She nodded.  
I ran toward the abandoned house where they were staying and walked through the door.

"Leah?" I asked. After a few seconds Leah came behind a door on the left.  
"Yes?"  
"Pack your stuff; we're flying to Rome tonight to go dress shopping for the ball." When I said that, there came a big smile on her face.  
"Awesome, I'll be ready in a few." She walked out of the room immediately. I sat down on the old and ugly couch when my phone beeped. It let me know that I had a text message.

_"Sam and Ymke are here. Got a flight at 10PM to Rome for 5 people. I know I'll see you soon x Alice"_  
I smiled; this was going to be fun. Four friends of mine going to shop in Rome for a stunning dress, so we could impress our boys at the ball.  
"Ready if you are!" Leah bounced from one foot to the other. I needed to laugh at the sight of it.  
"Well, let's go. Hold on to me tight." I said while Leah climbed on my back.  
I ran back to my house and Sam, Ymke and Alice were standing nicely in a line, waiting for us.

"The taxi will be here in 15 seconds." Alice warned me, I hadn't packed my stuff yet. I ran upstairs, put some stuff in my baggy bag and ran back downstairs. Just in time for the taxi.  
We didn't fit in the cab, so I climbed on Sam's lap. The cabdriver laughed and made a joke in Italian.  
I texted to Naomi, Madison, Yenna and Vanessa to buy a dress before they came. I also said that they needed to get the boys a tux. I could slap myself upside the head after I sent that text message; Madison didn't had a boyfriend. And before I could text my apologizes, my phone beeped.

_"Don't really have to stress about that tux, don't have a man to escort me to the ball. Thanks for showing your concern x Madison"_  
I still texted my apologizes back, I really felt bad.  
_"Cheer up, she'll have a hot date for the ball. Don't you worry." Alice thought._  
I smiled slightly.

* * *

**Hope this chapter made your day a little bit better *_***  
**_Review pleaseeeee!_**


	21. Dress shopping in Rome

**Hi guys!  
Gosh, I wanted to update this chapter way earlier! But the site wouldn't let me.  
****I tried for two days to upload this chapter, but everytime I tried I got an error. Just evil. But well, got it online now.  
You can find the pictures of the dresses from this and the next chapter on my profile.  
And thanks again for the nice reviews and the adds ;D Love it and of course I love you all [:  
Chapter 21; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 21: Dress shopping in Rome.**_

We walked into a big and fancy hotel; I saw Sam and Ymke's yaws drop. Alice and I laughed.  
"I would like to have the penthouse room for one night, please." Alice said.  
The guy behind the desk just stood there watching her. I snapped with my fingers, which made the guy blink with his eyes. He cleared his throat and straightened his hair.  
"Of course, let me see if it's free."

He started ticking on the keyboard and looked at the screen. He clicked twice with the mouse and smiled.  
"It's your lucky day; the people who were in that room, just checked out a few minutes ago."  
"Great, we'll take it." Alice laid her credit card on the desk and shoved it toward the guy.  
"Sure thing, let me call room service so they can clean up. You can all wait in the lounge." The guy picked up the phone and dialed a short number. "Here are a few coins for free drinks. Now if you would excuse me, ladies."

He gave us 5 coins and smiled us goodbye. We walked toward the lounge and ordered a drink.  
"Nice hotel, everyone's so friendly and welcoming." Sam said with a huge grin on her face while she took a sip from her cocktail.  
"We pay for that—" Alice said and started to laugh.  
After an hour we could finally go into the room, it was huge. It was fancy, it wrote glamour all over the place and it had an amazing view.

"AWESOME!" I yelled and punched my fist into the air. I threw my bag on the ground and started to discover the place. It didn't take long before the rest followed me.  
There were three rooms, with each their own bathroom. Every bathroom had a bubble bath and a big shower. It was like a palace!  
Ymke and Sam had each their own rooms and I shared a room with Leah. Alice didn't need one, because she didn't sleep. I didn't need sleep, so I decided to stay up with her. Keep her company.

Everyone were in their rooms, ready to go to their dream worlds and wake up fresh and early tomorrow morning.  
_"Thank you, God. I'll promise I won't take my friendship with Alice for granted. I'm happy you gave me this experience. I couldn't wish for anything else. I hope Keira is going to stay a little bit longer in her hometown. Don't want to miss her again. God, I'll be good, I promise you. Amen." I heard Sam's prayer._  
I smiled and chitchatted the whole night with Alice, we rented some movies and went hunting when we were sure everybody was in a deep sleep. I took a shower in the bathroom which I shared with Leah and Alice took a shower in the spare bathroom.

"Good morning," Ymke said cheerful when I walked into the kitchen. She was making breakfast.  
"Hello to you too," I laughed and took a strawberry from the table. "And are you excited for the ball?"  
"Yes, I am! I can't wait till Levi sees me in the amazing dress I'm going to buy in a little while." Right after she said that, her hand flew toward her face so it could cover her mouth.

There grew a smirk on my face and I walked toward Ymke. She made me curious.  
"Levi!?" I smiled and waited for her to answer.  
"Yes,"  
"How, when, what?"  
"A few minutes before you texted me to come over, Levi asked me if I wanted to go with him to the ball." She blushed a little. "I wanted to keep it a secret, so I could surprise you at the ball."

"You still surprised me, Ymke." I was really happy for her. She had a big crush on Levi since we – well I—was little. "That's fantastic!"  
Sam, Leah and Alice joined the conversation and we chitchatted until Alice found it was time to go. We all packed our stuff and ordered a cab to bring us to the best dress shops in Rome. We paid the cabdriver enough money so he would follow us everywhere. After a while he even came into the store with us and told his opinion about the dresses.

Everybody successfully bought a stunning dress and the cabdriver brought us back to the hotel. We all put our dresses in the bedrooms and then went downstairs to the restaurant.  
"I had fun today," Ymke said while she ate her Panini. Everyone agreed with her.  
"We should do this more often," Sam showed her biggest smile ever.  
"Yeah, we should. I'd love to see you guys more in real life than over the internet." I said back.

We ordered a dessert and went back to our hotel room. Alice called a cab and we all packed our stuff. It didn't took the cabdriver long to come, we pushed ourselves in the car again and drove to the airport.  
I wanted to call Jacob before we got on the plane. It was 2PM and our plane left in half an hour. I took my phone and dialed Jacob's number.  
_"Tuuut, tuuut." I waited for him to pick up the phone. "Hello!"  
_"Hi Jake! How's everything going there?" I asked.

_"It's going great. The rest just got here and everyone has a tux or a nice dress. The girls are making lunch right now."_  
"Good." I was relieved to hear that. Thank God we wouldn't have to rent a tux last-minute.  
_"And did you all get a dress?" Jacob asked._  
"Yep, they're beautiful- all of them!"  
_"Rosalie ran with Edward to Venice to get us all a mask. Apparently Alice texted the colors of your dresses to her, so don't worry about that."_

We both started to laugh. To be honest, I felt a little panicked when he said that Rosalie got us all a mask. The first thing I thought about was if they would match our dresses. I should've known that Alice wouldn't let that happen, so of course she texted the colors.  
"Okay, haha. That's great; give them a big hug from us all." I said.  
_"I will. By the way, Sam and I are going to pick you guys up from the airport. We'll come with two cars, don't want to get a ticket."_  
"Good idea. But honey, our plane leaves in twenty minutes; got to go. See you soon!" I said and made a kissing sound.  
_"See you in a few, love you."_  
I hung up the phone, took my bags and walked toward the gate where the rest was waiting for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**_Please review _*_*It would make my day a lot better!**


	22. Never say never

**Hi guys! It's been a long time since I've updated a new chapter. And like always I'm really sorry for that.  
Don't want to dissapoint you, because you guys are the reason I write.****  
Well anyway; here's chapter 22. Enjoy it [:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 22: Never say never.**_

"Could you please drive faster?" Sam asked impatiently at Jacob.  
He risked a quick glance at the small girl who was riding shotgun and raised his eyebrow.  
"What?" the girl asked.  
Jacob slightly shook his head in response. Sam saw that and rolled with her eyes. I was busy with my iPod; wanted to beat Alice badly. I gave her my iPod for one moment and the next thing I know she has the new high score with Guitar Hero. Too bad her reactive power is way better than mine.  
"You're never going to beat her. You know that, right?" Jacob asked me, which caused me to miss a note.

"DON'T talk to me when I'm playing Guitar Hero. You know that, Jake." I was disappointed. "I will never beat her if you keep talking to me. You just want her to have the high score. You wet blanket!"  
He put one hand in the air – but kept one on the steer – just to show his defeat.  
"Good. Now keep your eyes on the road, listen to Sammy and shut your cakehole. I'm going to try again." I said and pressed the start button. "I'll kiss you if I get the high score."  
The air got filled with 'Born to be wild'.

"He's giving you the sad look." Alice gave me a hint.  
"Okay, fine. You'll get a kiss anyway." I could afford a peek in the rearview mirror before the notes began to dominate my iPod screen. Jacob was smiling widely, which made me smile too.  
"You heard the boss, drive faster. I can bet Sam's already back at the house." Sam really wanted to get back as soon as possible, and I got curious why. Couldn't read her thoughts though, needed my concentration for something else. But I would eavesdrop on her thoughts when either I got the high score or failed to beat Alice—again.  
"HIYAAAA." I yelled and had a huge smile on my face. We just arrived at the house and Jacob pulled over. Everyone looked at me; it was silence in the car.  
"So?" Jacob asked after a few seconds of silence. "Did you beat Alice?"

"Hell yeah!" I was really proud of myself. I needed to keep my promise, so I grabbed Jacob's face and kissed him deeply. Sam sighed and stepped out of the car. This was my change to hear her thoughts, so I tabbed into her head.  
_"Gosh, finally we're here. I can't wait till I see Nate. Got to get ready!" I saw her walk into the house really fast._  
I pulled back from Jacob and started to laugh.  
"What's wrong?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Sam has a hot date for tonight. That's why she was in a hurry." I answered. "Better get in the house and help her out."  
I wanted to step out of the car, but he pulled me back in.  
"Just one more kiss, please." He gave me the puppy eyes. I couldn't resist it, so I pressed my lips against his one more time.  
"See you tonight, handsome." I gave him a wink. I stepped out of the car, took my dress with me and walked into the house. It was a madhouse inside; there was make-up everywhere, people walking from room to room, the dresses hanging on the closet.

"Keira!" I heard a girl yell my name. I turned around and saw Madison. She hugged me and was bouncing up and down from excitement.  
"I HAVE A DATE FOR THE BALL!" She practically yelled in my ear. I was stunned.  
"Really!? That's so cool! Who is it?"  
"His name is Christian. I think he's a friend of you."  
My eyes were wide open. Did she mean Christian Galliano? The Chris I knew?

"Chris?" I asked.  
"Yes, Galia or something with his last name."  
"Galliano," I corrected her. She nodded in agreement.  
"He's not just a friend, he's a really good friend of mine."  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I borrow him for a night—maybe two." She had this playful look on her face. That was when I knew she didn't imprint on him, I sighed in relief. It's not that I don't want her to be with him; it would just be awkward.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm really happy for you!" I smiled and gave her a hug.  
I saw Alice in the kitchen; which was perfect, because I needed her. I said her name and walked toward her. She turned around and walked upstairs without saying anything.  
"I'm on it!" She yelled when she was upstairs. I let a small smile go across my face. It was pretty cool how she could see in the future.  
_"You know that I'm jealous, right?" I let Alice hear the question. The only response I got was a cute laugh._

Suddenly there was chaos in the living room; I went to see what was wrong. When I stepped into the room, I saw Sam standing between all the women.  
"SAM!" I yelled at him. "Follow me, now!"  
I was determined that he would leave the room in five seconds. Because of that determination, Sam didn't move quickly enough for me. So I gave him a deadly glance. He straightened his face immediately and followed me through the kitchen to go outside. When we were there we walked into the outdoor kitchen and went upstairs to the roof.

"What the hell were you doing there? You can't just walk into a room, no wait. A house full of women who are stressed, because of the party tonight." I rattled at him. "That will just make them even more stressed."  
Sam's face was not helping. He just looked at me like I was possessed by some crazy woman. I sighed and put my hands in my hair.  
"Let me explain this slowly." I said the last word slower than the rest. "Those women are stressed out, because they have a hot date tonight and they want to look beautiful. The moment a guy walks into that room, the energy they've been holding in will come out and explode. You were the straw that broke the camel's back. They can't handle you walking into the room. They don't want you to know how much effort they put into their look."

A memory popped into my head which made me smile. When I looked up to see if Sam's face was normal again, I saw that his face only got worse.  
"Why are you laughing at that? It was NOT funny, I can tell you that. Those women were going to kill me, weren't they?" He said.  
I thought about that for a minute and shrugged my shoulders lightly.  
"Probably…" I agreed with him while I was still thinking about what would've happen if he stayed in the room. "Well, they wouldn't kill you right away. I think that they would rib your clothes off, scratch your face and kick you out of the house. They would kill you the moment you stepped into the room again."

"Oh great, that makes me feel a lot better." He said sarcastically.  
"What were you doing there anyway?" I asked him.  
"I was looking for Emily, tell her I was back again."  
"Dude, I bet she knows. Sam and Alice are upstairs and I'm sure Leah said hi too."  
"I know, but I wanted to tell her myself. I guess that's not possible, huh?" He started to look around him.

"Nope, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait till tonight. It's worth it every minute, trust me. Emily's going to look stunning." I saw that his lips went down for a split second. "But I'll tell her you said hi."  
He nodded in agreement and jumped off the roof like it was nothing.  
_"Dude, there are normal people here. People who don't know our secret. I don't want them to freak out more than they already are." I made him hear before he left._  
_"Don't worry, nobody saw me. Tell Emily I love her."_

I went back into the house and saw Naomi in the kitchen. I knew that face of hers, she was on a mission. A mission for food. I walked up to her and opened a kitchen cabinet. I got on the tips of my toes and reached for something. Naomi looked at me with big eyes, waiting for a surprise. I got a hold of the cookie jar and put it right in front of her.  
"Madison has a date with a boy. An actual boy." I said while Naomi took a cookie out of the jar. She put it in her mouth and looked satisfied.  
"Yeah, I know. How great is that!" She was talking with her mouth pull of chocolate chip cookie. I laughed at the sight of it. "I guess you should never say never."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Please _review_ [: It means a lot to me to hear what other people think of my story.**


	23. New Years Eve 1

**Hi guys! {:  
Here's an update again, yay n.n  
I know that the title of the chapter doesn't fit with the time we're living in now, but I planned on making this chapter with New Years Eve, which I didn't.  
Better late than never, here's chapter 23; enjoy ;d**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**_Chapter 23: New Years Eve, part 1._**

"Okay, girls. It's time! Everyone ready to meet their handsome dates?" I was standing on a chair trying to get the attention. The whole room started to get a weird atmosphere, so I texted Jacob that he could open the doors. A few seconds later the front doors flew open en the guys were standing in a line, side by side. Each of them with a nice tux and in their hands a corsage. They were wearing black and white masks.  
"Put on your mask and walk to your guy." I was still on the chair, but this time with a camera in my hands. It was such a beautiful view.  
"Keira?" Jacob asked and was looking desperately at me.  
"Oops, I'm sorry." I stepped off the chair and ran to Jacob. "I just wanted to take some pictures."  
"That's not necessary. I asked someone to make pictures this whole night." He stepped aside so I could see who he was talking about.  
"Dad?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Of course, honey. I wouldn't miss this for a million dollars." He made a picture before he planted a kiss on my forehead. We walked with the group toward the local plaza where everybody gathered to party. It was crowded and it smelled weird. I looked at Jacob, but apparently he didn't smell anything weird, because he was too busy to forget the smell of the vampires. I had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right about this. Most of the people were already on the dance floor, but I wasn't in the mood to dance. I was too worried and Jacob confessed to me that he couldn't dance. I saw Edward and Bella dancing. I knew he didn't like me and I didn't like him either, but I needed him right now. Maybe he could tell me what was going on.

"Jacob, I need to ask Edward something. Do you mind getting me some punch?" I asked him. He sensed I was worried and that I wanted to be alone with Edward, so he nodded and walked toward the bar. I took a deep breath before I passed all the people who were dancing. All the people who were happy. All the people who didn't have a clue that there was something wrong. I made my way through those people and stood before Edward.  
_"Can I talk to you for a second?" I made him hear my thoughts, so Bella wouldn't worry._

He nodded and let Bella go. He whispered something in her ear, but I didn't want to hear it. I was already walking to the side lines of the dance floor. When I knew that Edward was following me, I walked further away from the plaza. We needed to talk somewhere quiet and private. I had this feeling that there were people at the ball who could hear our conversation and I didn't want that. When we were far enough for any creator to hear us, I turned around and faced Edward.  
"How many vampires did you bring with you?" I went straight to the point. There was no time to chitchat. He raised his eyebrow and waited a few minutes to answer my question.  
"Just my family. You know; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."  
"Damn it!" I cursed, because I knew that he wasn't lying.

"What is it, Keira?" He looked at me with worried eyes. Our hate went away and made place for protection. "What aren't you telling me?"  
"Edward—" I got interrupted and couldn't finish my sentence.  
"If it isn't Edward Cullen, the boyfriend of the fragile human." I looked past Edward, who turned around to look who was talking. "Who you just left alone at the ball, fragile, fragile human."  
I heard a snarl come out of Edward, but I didn't understand it. Who was this woman, this vampire? The woman's hair was red, blood red. She wore torn up clothes and was barefoot. She looked at her fingernails and scratched some old blood from underneath it. Then she looked at Edward with a smirk on her face. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. They matched.

"What have you done?" Edward was angry; I could hear it in his voice. He wasn't screaming, but his voice wasn't as steady, as relaxed as normal. It had something hard and cold in it.  
"Oh, darling. I haven't done anything—" She let go of an evil laugh she was holding a while. "—yet"  
Edward snarled again and got in a crouch. I still didn't get it, but I knew she was threatening Bella. She was a friend of mine and I didn't want her to get hurt. I copied Edward's moves and growled at the woman. I was shaking, ready to transform when it was time.

"Oh please, you're nothing to me little girl. I can smash you into pieces in no time." She laughed and I growled again. This time I showed my teeth. Geez, what a bitch!  
"You don't know anything about me, so I would shut you cakehole if I were you." I reacted back.  
She threw her head back and laughed hard. I knew this woman wasn't going to stop until we were both death. Which wasn't going to happen, but I didn't want her to ruin my beautiful dress. I didn't want her to ruin this great evening.

_"Kylan and Jacob, I think you better get the boys and come over to me. There's a vicious vampire here." I made them both hear my thoughts. "We can use all the help we can get."  
"What's wrong, are you okay?" Jacob shot lots of questions at me.  
"I'm fine, just came to the abandoned road at the end of the town."_  
I could feel they were coming, so I told Edward to relax a little bit. Apparently he couldn't, because he was still in a crouch and he never let the woman out of his sight.  
"You know that it was really, really stupid of you to keep Bella as a human. I can snatch her neck like this." And she snapped with her fingers to show us how fast and without effort she could kill her. I cringed at the idea. Edward was about to attack her when Sam's pack arrived.

_"Thank God, just in time." I thought._  
"I think it's time for you to leave, Victoria." I heard Sam talk. The vampire, who's called Victoria, turned around slowly.  
"And why would I do that? We were just having fun." She glanced over her shoulder to look at Edward and me. I gave her a deadly look. Jacob was shaking badly and Paul growled. They were both going to lose control.  
"I'll kill that sweet little girl if you turn into a stinky wet dog," She threatened again. "And you know that I'm faster than you are."

Jacob couldn't hold it any longer and turned. His tux flew in little pieces in the air. Victoria turned her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. She turned around and ran passed Edward, right toward me. I got back in a crouch and embraced myself—but nothing happened. I felt a gust of air, which made my hair flip back. I heard a growl and a scream of pain. Slowly I opened my eyes to see what had happened. I saw that Jacob was in his wolf form and was top of Victoria. She was bleeding from her neck and had scratches on her face. Her clothes even more torn than they were before.

I straightened up and raised an eyebrow; Jacob was fast! I saw the emotion in Victoria's eyes change and before I could warn Jacob, she threw him off her and got up as fast as she could. Jacob turned around and ran toward her. He made a jump for her, but she stooped and grabbed him so she could throw him away. He flew into a brick wall. I screamed his name and ran toward him with my vampire speed. Sam's pack was ready to attack the red-haired vampire, but she just stood there. Gazing.  
"Are you okay, Jake?" I didn't know where to touch him, afraid that I would hurt him.  
_"I'm fine." I heard his thought._

I turned around angrily and walked toward Victoria, who hadn't moved an inch. I made a gesture to the boys to stand back and let me handle it. They nodded and followed my order.  
"You do not hurt my Jake," my voice was hard and had a sharp edge on it. Victoria finally blinked with her eyes.  
"What are… you?" She was still confused and disoriented. I took advantage of the moment and attacked her. I bit her at the other side of her neck and spit a piece of flesh out. She pushed me off her and put a hand on her fresh wound. Edward snarled and threw her away. She landed on the road and coughed. I wanted to kill her, to rip her head off, but Sam held me back. Edward wanted to walk toward her to finish it, but she ran away.  
"I'll go after her, find out if Bella's okay." He said and ran after Victoria.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!  
I just want to warn you guys; this story is coming to an end. ]: I'm sorry, but I don't have any more ideas for this story.  
Please _review_! It makes my day and of course I really appreciate it.  
Thank you to all those people who put my story in their favorite story list and alert list. Also a shout out to everyone who reviewed it! And that's why I want to send all my love to my fans ;D**


	24. New Years Eve 2

**Hello! I hope you all had a nice day. I know I did [:  
Thank you so much for the reviews and adds to your favorite story and alert lists.  
I'm really grateful for that!  
Well, here's chapter 24. Enjoy it ;d**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 24: New Years Eve, part 2.**_

We all walked back to the party and searched for Bella, but she was nowhere to be found. Emily walked up to me, worried.  
"What's going on, Keira?" She asked.  
"They took Bella."  
"They?" She didn't understand it. "Who are they?"  
"The newborns." I didn't have time for this conversation. I needed to find her. I turned around and walked toward Carlisle.  
"Where's Alice? She needs to tell me where I can find Bella."

"Alice went with Jasper back to the house, she didn't feel well." He said.  
"The newborns took Bella, we have to find her. Edward's going after Victoria, someone should go help him." I gave him the information he needed to hear.  
He nodded once and walked to Esme and the rest of the family. I was on my way to the house when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see who it was.  
"Mrs. Young?" Her eyes were big. "I don't have time for this. I need to find Alice."  
"You better make time, because you need to hear this." She told me in an urgent voice. I frowned in response. What the hell is going on? Mrs. Young took me by my hand and pulled me to the sideline of the plaza.

"Tell your pack what's going on with the newborns. You need to worry about your own problems." I nodded and made all my pack members hear my thoughts. I told them to go to Jacob and offer their help.  
"Okay, I told them. What now? What problems?" Mrs. Young was freaking me out. The only problem I could think of involved the little boy. Mrs. Young's eyes became sad, guess she knew what was going on in my mind.  
"No, not now. I have to save Bella. I don't have time for this nonsense." There were tears in my eyes. "Why does it have to be tonight? Why not next week?"  
"Because it has to be tonight. It just has to be." She laid her hand on my cheek. Normally it would comfort me, relax me, but this time it didn't. I had too many worries to think about.

"I think you better sit down." She pushed me gently on a bench. I looked at her, my eyes were lost. I was lost. "He's here."  
"Who's here?" I played dumb, because I already knew the answer. I just didn't want to think about it.  
"The boy is here." She answered while she looked me straight in the eye.  
"What do I have to do know? I know I have to protect Sam's pack, but how?" I really was lost.  
"You'll know when it's time. You'll know what to do when you're eye in eye with your evil side."

I bit my lip and thought about Jacob. What's he going to do when I die? I had to see Senna, I had to ask her how she survived and how she killed her evil side.  
"There's not much time, he's been asking about you so much lately. His body tells him where you are, so the need to follow you everywhere you go has become big. He followed you here. I tried to talk him out of it, but he told me that he felt he had to come here. I locked him up in his room so he isn't able to come here. But I'm afraid he's able to get out of it sooner or later—"  
I saw a bright light coming from me. This time it wasn't white, like the time in the church. It was blue.  
"Guess it's sooner." I could see that Mrs. Young was afraid. She took a few steps back.

"What's happening?" I stood up. I didn't get a response so I looked at Mrs. Young. She was searching for something— or someone; her eyes were scanning the whole plaza. Then they finally rested and kept staring at one point. I followed her gaze, but before I reached the thing she was looking at, my eyes stopped at a familiar sight; Jacob. His eyes told me he was confused, afraid and lost. Just like me. I felt something wet on my cheeks. I was crying.  
_"Dude, Keira. Do you know you're glowing? You're blue!" I heard Kylan's thoughts._ I saw that he was standing next to Jacob. He made me chuckle, just like always. I wiped my tears away.

_"I know, honey. It's time." I made him hear._ I didn't want to see his response, or Jacob's when Kylan told him. So I started to follow the gaze of Mrs. Young again. And there I saw it, the image that has been haunting my dreams for weeks. I saw _him_. My eyes became big when I saw that he was glowing too. He was surrounded by a red light. I closed my eyes, breathed in and out. I needed to save all these people. They hadn't deserved to be in the middle of my battle.  
"I have to get out of here. What about these people? They can't just die, because of me." I pulled Mrs. Young out of her gaze.  
"They're already part of this, Keira."

I frowned. Why did she always have to talk in that wise tone? I looked back at Jacob and Kylan. They were still staring at me. I tapped in both their minds.  
_"Keira, baby. What's going on? Kylan told me it's time. Time for what!" I heard that Jacob was really scared._ I wanted to comfort him so much, but I couldn't.  
_"Alice found Bella. She and Jasper are going to get her. I heard that Embry and Paul are going too." I heard Kylan. "I told Sam to go after Edward. Carlisle and Emmett went with them."_  
I nodded to Kylan and reassured Jacob that everything was going to be fine.  
"Keira, it's time." Mrs. Young laid her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. It really was time, no stretching time anymore. It had to be now, right now.  
_"I love you, Jacob Black. I did from the minute you first kissed me and that'll never change." I made him hear._ I breathed in and out again. Now it was time for the battle to begin. I focused on Kylan. _"Get the pack together. It's time for a fight."_

He nodded and ran, leaving Jacob to stare blankly at nothing.  
"Mrs. Young, I want you to take my parents and run. Run as far as you can go." I said determined. "Keep running until I call to tell you that it's safe."  
She didn't give me a response, so now it was my time to lay my hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you understand?" I asked her, just to be sure she heard me. She nodded and turned around. Her eyes glued to the red light again. I saw that Kylan got the rest of my pack. I saw Naomi, Vanessa, Madison and Yenna. They each looked beautiful, with their dress and their hair and make-up done. That was all going to be destroyed in a minute.  
_"We got Sam, Ymke, Nate and Christian save. So don't worry about them. Just concentrate on the boy." I heard Naomi think._ I checked it off my list. One thing less to worry about.  
_"Let's get this party started!" Kylan screamed into my mind. _He was always in for a fight, so he just acted the same way he always did. But I could feel that he meant it differently this time.

"Go, take my parents and go." I pushed Mrs. Young toward the place where my parents were standing. I looked at the plaza which was filled with people, happy people. They were dancing, laughing and talking. They hadn't any clue what was going to happen. I wish I could get them out of here, but it was too late for that.  
I started to walk toward him and he did exactly the same thing. He became older the closer we got. His eyes were pitch black and the red light was getting brighter and brighter. So was my blue light. I could feel the energy boiling inside of me, it had to get out. Everyone stepped aside when they saw us. They were scared and most of them started to run away. I saw in the corners of my eyes that my mom was yelling and crying. My dad was pulling her away from the plaza, but she didn't want to go. I actually didn't hear the screams. I just saw her mouth moving and it looked like she was screaming. But I could only focus on the boy, who I was going to destroy. When we were finally standing eye in eye I heard a noise coming from above. I looked up in the sky and saw the fireworks.  
"Happy New Year." I said while I looked him in the eye. Killing was my first priority and that was also written on my face. He tilted his head to the side and chuckled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please _review_ [:**


	25. The beginning of the end

**Hello everyone!  
I'm really thankfull for all the adds and reviews {:**

**Here's chapter 25; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 25: The beginning of the end.**_

"I've been waiting for you." He said with a smirk on his face.  
"You're not even going to say 'Happy New Year' back? How rude of you." I smashed my fist into his skull. He flew against a wall. He stood up immediately the minute he hit the ground. And before I knew it I was on that same floor. He pinned me down with his hands. I growled and wanted to transform into my wolf form; that way I could do more damage. But there was no way I could transform with his hands around my neck. I heard an even harder growl than mine and heard that clothes got ripped. The dull thud of footsteps of a wolf came closer. The wolf bit the little- well he wasn't little anymore- boy in his neck and threw him off me. I saw the eyes of the wolf. Kylan. His eyes smiled. I heard that more clothes got ripped and when Kylan stepped aside I saw my whole pack trying to shred the boy to tears. I began to tremble and looked at my dress for the last time. Too bad it couldn't survive the night. I felt my body getting warm and there I saw the pieces of my beautiful pink dress flying around me. Great…

When I looked up to the fight, I saw that the boy was bleeding, but he didn't have a scratch on him. He threw Yenna into the table where the food and punch were standing.  
_"Yenna!" I thought and ran toward her. "Are you okay, sweetie?"_  
She nodded with her head and crawled back on her paws. We ran together to the rest, who were fighting for their lives. I found it really weird that the boy was stronger than all the members of my pack. Not even a second later I saw Naomi flying, she stood up right away and ran toward us. I jumped on the boy and started to bite him in several places. He screamed in agony, which made me smile. He pushed his hands in all kind of directions, but that didn't get us off him. We kept biting and scratching him until he lay there; eyes closed, his chest didn't move and blood was everywhere. We all loosened our grip and let him go.  
_"That wasn't even hard. We didn't get hurt at all." Madison thought._

I had a weird feeling about this. When we turned around, I listened to the boy's heartbeat— total silence. Maybe he really was dead… Not even a second later, Kylan fell on the ground and cried in pain. I think I celebrated our profit too early.  
_"What the hell happened?" Every pack member had the same question in her head._  
I turned around and saw that the boy was still lying on the ground, but something was different. He changed. His eyes were open again and he had this evil smirk on his face. I heard a soft heartbeat pounding in my ears. How was that possible?  
_"Keira, there's something wrong with Kylan! He isn't moving anymore." I heard Naomi's desperate voice._  
_"The boy is doing this, he's still alive." I thought back. "I need to stop him."_

I ran toward the boy, who was now sitting straight up. I saw the wounds heal with my own eyes. He was laughing at me.  
_"You son of a bitch!" I screamed into his head._  
"You're talking about _our_ mother, you know that right? We're family." He replied and spit some blood out of his mouth. "Brother and sister, siblings."  
_"We could never be family. I'm nothing like you!" I yelled back._  
Tears formed in my eyes. I was almost there; a few steps and I could rip his head off. He laughed at me, closed his eyes and put his hand in front of him. I didn't understand it until I was inches away from him and I couldn't move any further. I wasn't the only one with a power, he had them too.  
I frowned with my eyebrows and looked at my feet. They were still moving, but I stayed in the same place. My eyes went from my feet toward him. He was concentrating, but that didn't keep the smirk away. He opened his eyes; his pitch black eyes met my kind, green eyes. I couldn't believe that he was actually family of mine. It was not possible, he was pure evil—he was my other half. I was still running when someone put her teeth into his hand. Yenna? But how was she able to get through the invisible field? The field that kept me from ripping the boy's head off. The moment Yenna bit him and tried to rip it off, the field went away and I was able to walk again.

_"How was she able to get through the field? How were we immune to the power he used on Kylan?" Vanessa thought. "He's different, Keira."  
_I turned around to see if Kylan was okay. I saw that he tried to get up slowly.  
_"Thank God you're okay, Kylan." I thought._  
He sighed and thought the same. I helped him get up and the rest of my pack helped Yenna. When Kylan got his strength back, we joined the fight again.  
_"We should try to rip each limb off his body. He can't heal if the limbs aren't there." I thought. "Kylan, take his left leg. Madison, you take his right leg. Naomi and Yenna, I want you to take his arms and Vanessa and I will take care of his head."_  
They all nodded and took the limb they were supposed to rib off, in their mouths. I put my mouth around his head and told Vanessa that she needed to bite and scratch his face until his head was off.  
_"On the count of three." I ordered. "One… Two… Three!"_

We started to pull with every power we had inside of us. I heard his bones break and saw his flesh tear. He screamed his lungs out. The tone of his screams became higher and I saw that Vanessa and Yenna weren't immune to this power. They shut their eyes and Vanessa stopped biting and scratching. I saw that Yenna tried to pull harder so the arm would go off, but the pain in her ears was too much. She let go and tried to cover her ears with her paws. Vanessa did the same. The boy kept screaming higher and higher and the two girls couldn't hold it anymore, so they transformed into their human form.  
"_Damn it!" I thought and started to bite harder in the boy's head._

I was already too late, his arm healed and he put his hand in front of him, just like he did before. I shoved back and couldn't move any further. I let go of a growl. He looked at Kylan, closed his eyes and concentrated. Again, Kylan cried in pain. I looked beside me and saw the naked bodies of Yenna and Vanessa, they lay there very still. Naomi wanted to give up and help her pack members, but the boy threw her away with his mind. She flew against a wall, but didn't fall. He held her against the wall, thirty inches above the ground. She looked terrified. I guess everyone should be, because we were losing this battle. I waited for the boy to do something with Madison, only to see the surprised look on his face as response. He didn't have any power to stop her.  
Madison was the only one who was immune to all the powers he had inside of him. Madison was the only one who was still able to kill the boy. She gave everything she had inside of her when she figured it out, but she wasn't going to win this battle. Nobody was. I heard a noise coming from behind me and turned around. I saw Jacob, he was holding a bag. Behind him were Quill and Leah. They were yelling at him. Telling him to stop. I stood up and met them halfway.  
_"Why are you guys here?" I made them all hear._

"We tried to stop Jacob, but he escaped." Leah said.  
"I brought clothes." He gave me a smile and caressed my head. I was about to give in when I heard a howl from Naomi. Madison got the boy to stop his powers. How she did it was for me a mystery, but I knew that Naomi was hurt and I needed to heal her—fast.  
_"Jacob, that's really sweet of you. Leave them here and go." I made him hear._  
"Never!" He yelled at me and made fists of his hands.  
_"Leah, Quill. Take him out of here. Do everything you can to get him and yourselves save." I made them hear, but didn't place the thought in Jacob's head. "Go, now."  
_They nodded and took Jacob. He was struggling, but knew this was the best for him. I turned around and saw that Madison was bleeding. The boy was in charge of the fight now.

_"Madison!"  
"Go, Keira. Save them. I'm the only one who can hold him back. He doesn't have a power to stop me. GO!" Madison yelled in my head._  
I nodded and looked at the plaza. I saw that Vanessa and Yenna were moving again and Kylan was already trying to get on his paws. The only one who was really hurt was Naomi. I knew I couldn't save them in my wolf form, so I changed back. I remember that Jacob brought clothes, he really was the best. I was glad he came, but it was better for him to be somewhere else now. I couldn't live if he was dead. I put some clothes on and ran toward Vanessa and Yenna. They were conscious again.  
"Here put this on. I'm going to heal Naomi and then I'll heal the both of you." I said and ran toward Naomi. I closed my eyes and let the air get out of my lungs. That way I could let go every emotion. My hands started to glow and I lay them on her chest. The bones got back in her body and the wounds healed. She gasped for air when she came back. I smiled.

I was about to stand up and heal Vanessa and Yenna when I saw that Madison was trying to rip the boy's head off. Madison wasn't paying attention to the boy anymore; her goal was to get his head off. I saw that he took advantage of that and tried to snatch her neck. Madison was still fighting for her life. She was a split second too late; he stabbed her with some broken glass before his head popped off his torso. The glass went right through her neck. Everything went in slow-motion, this just couldn't be happening.  
"NOOOOOO, MADISON!" I ran as fast as I could and was just in time to catch my beloved pack member. I let everything go, waiting for my hands to glow. It felt hours before the bright light came from my hands. Finally, there it was. I laid my hands on her wounds, but nothing happened—Madison was already gone.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and looked up at the sky. Tears were running down my cheeks. "Nooohooo. Madison."  
My voice started to fate, my strength went away and my limbs started to get weak. I let everything go and kept sobbing above the lifeless body of the black curled hair girl. The girl with those kind, dark brown eyes. The girl who never did mince matters. She was sweet and innocent and she sure as hell didn't deserve to die. She actually never met the perfect guy, she never experienced the feeling of love, she need to that person. She was still so young.  
"I… I am… so… so sor-ry." The words came with effort out of my mouth. I put my hand on her eyes and closed them, put one last kiss on her cheek and laid my forehead against hers. We lay there both on the cold ground. Surrounded by blood and tears. The boy was death, but we still lost this battle.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. And ****I hope that you aren't angry with me, because of what I did to Madison. **  
**Please review! {: Even if you want to tell me how crazy I am that I killed her. (A)**


	26. The disastrous afterparty

**Hello again {:**

**Thank you so much for the adds and the reviews. I love them all :D So keep them coming, haha.  
Here's chapter 26; enjoy!**

**I also want to use this A/N to give a shout out to Venetian Shadow (.net/~venetianshadow), YmkeDG (.net/~YmkeDG) and to 'ugot2loveit (.net/~ugot2loveit) because they were always there to support me when my muse left me and I hadn't any inspiration left for my fanfiction. And of course they were also there when I was dealing with some personal issues. So thank you so much guys {:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_**

* * *

****Chapter 26: The disastrous after-party.**_

Kylan and Naomi were still in their wolf form. They were sitting each on one side of me. Howling, grieving about the death of their sacred pack member. Vanessa and Yenna were crying too. Yenna's leg was broken, so Vanessa helped her up, although her leg was healing slowly. They came to sit next to us, so that they could grief and say goodbye to Madison. I couldn't feel my arms anymore. Think that I've been holding Madison for, what it seemed, hours. Tears were still rolling down my cheek, but I didn't make any sound anymore. I was death silence. This had to be a nightmare and I needed to wake up now, because I couldn't take it anymore.  
Kylan and Naomi stood up and walked towards the bag with clothes. They changed back into their human form and put on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt.

"You better come and get her. She's not coping well." I heard Naomi talking to someone on the phone, but I didn't care who it was. She hung up and walked towards me. "Keira, honey. Why don't you clean yourself up, get your mind off things?"  
I just shook my head. "This is my fault, and now I have to clean up the mess I made. I can't leave her here. She needs me!"  
She sighed in respond, because she knew I wasn't going to leave anytime soon. After a few minutes I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It felt familiar and it made me feel save again. I knew right away who it was, because the dark gaping hole was gone and it got replaced with joy and love. I felt that I was trembling. I needed the comfort of his arms around me. I had to hear his soothing husky voice whispering sweet things in my ear. I needed to cry on his shoulder while he caressed my hair. I just needed him to be here.

"You can let go of her now, it's alright." That was all he said. I felt my hands and arms again, they tingled. I felt a lump in my throat and had the feeling that I could burst out every minute. My breathing got heavier, because the lump was blocking my airway. It prevented the oxygen from running through my lungs. Jacob felt that I was having a hard time and got on his knees to help me. His hands replaced mine, he titled the body off me and laid it gently on the ground. Madison's hair was in her face, but Jacob pulled it back behind her ear so we both could look at her for the last time.  
"May you rest in peace." Those were my last words before I found the strength to get up and walk away from the bloodbath.

I was in the shower when I heard a phone ring in the bedroom. Jacob answered it.  
"You found…" I couldn't hear everything properly because the water made too much noise. "How bad is… Oh no."  
It was quiet for a moment. I was curious, but the hot water that was running down my body was too nice.  
"Yes, I'm…" I heard him talk again. "I'll… Keira."  
The conversation was over and seconds after he hung up I heard his footsteps coming toward the bathroom. He opened the door and peeked inside.  
"Honey, are you ready?"

I looked down and saw that I was standing in red water. Then my eyes focused on my hands, they were still full of dried blood.  
"Not really." I hesitated. He opened the door fully so he could walk in. He took off his shirt, unbuttoned his pants and kicked off his shoes. Then he opened the glass door of the shower and stepped inside. His warm body came against mine and suddenly my mind wasn't all fuzzy anymore. I could think clearly again. I smiled; it was a gift to imprint. I couldn't think about a life without him. He was part of me now and that was never going to change.  
"They found Bella." He said while he washed my hands. I let it sink in for a minute.  
_"Bella." I thought._ I totally forgot about her. I also forgot about the red-haired vampire, Edward and all the others who ran after her. I was too busy with my own problems.

"How is she?" I asked.  
"She isn't doing well."  
"What do you mean? Is she hurt?"  
"Yes, she is. Carlisle is doing everything in his power to save her." He was still washing my hands. It wasn't that easy to get the blood off them. I pulled my hands out of his and turned around to face him.  
"We have to do something. I can heal her, Jacob. We have to help Bella." I was trying to step out of the shower, but a strong arm kept me from moving any further.  
"We should get you cleaned up first." He looked straight into my eyes.  
_"I promised your parents that I would take care of you." I heard his thought and felt the pain he felt when he looked at me. I frowned and listened to his thoughts again. "I can't stand to see you hurt. I know you're in pain, so let me ease it. Let me help you."_

I breathed out, never noticed that I was holding it.  
"I'm sorry." I said and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
"And besides, Edward's going to help too. They just got back from killing Victoria. She's dead." He smiled and took the shampoo. I let him massage my head while he washed my hair. The worries floated away for a minute. His body was close to me. We weren't touching, but I felt the warmth of his skin brush against mine. He pulled me in his arms and the warm water fell on my hair; getting rid of the blood, dirt and shampoo that was in it.  
"Now we can go help Bella." He said while he turned off the water. He opened the door, took a towel and put it gently around me. I stepped out and dried my hair. Jacob was already in his clothes by the time I walked in the bedroom to change.

We were running through the woods, I heard Jacob's footsteps beside me. After a few minutes we came across a little wooden cabin and the smell of sweet blood, human and vampire filled my nose. I could hear Bella moan in pain. We walked in and saw several vampires lying dead on the ground. Some of their heads were off and Jasper was already making a fire to burn them in. I searched the room and saw that Alice was hanging over a body. She was still moving. The scent of sweet blood became stronger the closer I got, it had to be Bella who was lying on the ground.  
"There has to be another way!" Edward came from another room with Carlisle behind him. He was angry.  
"No, there isn't another way, you have to change her." Carlisle was determined; he really thought that there wasn't another way. But I knew better than that.

"I can heal, remember?" Every single eye in the room was on me, they never noticed us coming in the cabin.  
"I don't think that it will work. She's too far gone." Carlisle's voice was deep and full of hurt. "She's in shock right now. The adrenaline in her body is what's keeping her conscious, that's what's keeping her breathing, alive. The minute the adrenaline goes out, she's be dead in seconds."  
"But I can try, right? There's no harm done if I do."  
"Of course you can try, but you have to hurry. If it doesn't work, Edward needs to change her right away." He nodded to me and I walked toward Alice and Bella. She was still hanging over Bella, trying to keep her awake, to keep her with us. I touched her shoulder to let her know that it was okay, that I would take it over from here. She nodded and stood up. I kneeled down and laid my hands on her wounds. I saw her cringe in pain.  
"I'm sorry, but it will be over soon." I apologized.

I needed to let every emotion go, but I just buried all the pain and anger that got caused because Madison died. I was afraid to let them go, scared to hell that I wouldn't be able to bury them again. That I couldn't get a hold on myself after I let them go. I was afraid that I would end up like my mother; a wreck for years and shove all your problems on the person you love the most. But I had to save Bella, she was family now.

I breathed in and started to let my emotions go, my hands started to glow. When I noticed the emotions I had for Madison were coming up, I stopped. I looked through my watery eyes at the wounds. The light started to form a bubble around her. I noticed that the light wasn't as bright as it usually was. It didn't matter though; the light had already surrounded her. That meant it was working. I hoped and prayed so bad that it would work. I turned my head around and looked over my shoulder. Everyone hoped the same; it was written all over their faces. Nobody dared to take a breath or even blink with their eyes; it was dead silence and nobody was moving. The only sounds in the room were the soft cries of Bella. I turned my head back again and looked at the wounds. To my surprise and disappointment I saw that they weren't healing. They were even getting worse, blood kept gushing out of them and Bella's body started to swell. Carlisle was right after all; I wasn't able to save her. I sighed in disbelief and let the energy back into my hands.

"What are you doing!" Edward threw something toward me, but I was just in time to avoid it from smashing into my head. I heard Jacob growl.  
"It isn't working, Edward. Carlisle was right." I said in a sad voice. I let Bella, myself and the rest down. They were all counted on me and I couldn't get the job done.  
"You have to change her." The words came with effort and pain out of Carlisle's mouth. Edward turned around to face him, his eyes wide with shock.

* * *

**I hope you all still like the story and please _review_! I love the know what you guys think off my story n.n**


	27. Change

**Hiyaaaaaaaaa!**

**Thanks for the adds and reviews. I'm glad you guys still like it *_*  
This story is almost to an end, but don't worry- I decided that I'm going to write a sequal.  
I already got some nice ideas. Hope you guys are up for it [:  
There's a poll on my profile where you can vote.**

**Enjoy chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 27: Change.**_

You could hear a pin drop; nobody was talking, moving or breathing. Even Bella was silent. Her eyes were still open, but I knew it wouldn't take long before she was tired and closed them.  
"Edward, you have to hurry. Bella is fighting for her life and your ego is standing in the way. You have to get over yourself and your theory about souls. Bella needs you." I said with a sharp tone.  
_"Tell him I don't care about my soul. I just want to be with him forever." I heard Bella's thoughts._ I almost forgot how special her mind was. It startled me and I had to blink a few times before I could say anything.

"She doesn't care about her soul. She just wants to be with you forever." I said and looked him straight in the eye. I could hear him gasp a little.  
"E-Ed… Ed-wa… wa-rd." His name came with effort out of the fragile girl who was lying in my arms. I looked down at her and saw blood coming from her mouth and her eyes were closing slowly.  
"EDWARD!" I growled at him. He kept looking at me with those blank golden eyes of his.  
I could hear someone's shoes moving over the wooden floor. When I looked up, I saw Jacob standing behind Edward with his hand on his shoulder. They never liked each other, so I think that it was Jacob who gave him the courage. It was Jacob who stood behind hem, who reassured him it was okay. It was Jacob who never wanted to see Bella as a vampire; he was the one to give Edward permission to do it. He nodded slightly and walked toward us.

I whispered in Bella's ear that everything was going to be okay again. She squeezed my hand softly while she turned her face to Edward, her one and only love.  
"I'm going to make you all better again." Edward said in pain before he took her face in his hands.  
"Bella doesn't want you to worry and she asked to do it quick." I told him when I heard her thoughts. She screamed _'I love you, Edward' _through my head over and over again. I guessed that it would help him more if he heard the voice of Bella – the girl he didn't want to lose – in his head, so I tried to force her thought into his mind. I tried hard to think about the way that she said it while I put the words in his head. His body relaxed and he took a deep breath.

"And I love you." Edward whispered in her ear. The grip of his hands became stronger. He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into her soft, warm skin. Bella wasn't moving when Edward pulled his head back again. We were all afraid that he was too late.  
"She's moving!" Jacob yelled and pointed his finger at her feet. I laughed and kissed her forehead.  
_"You're a strong girl, Bella Swan." I made her hear._ I could feel her hands squeeze mine as respond. After a few hours, she still wasn't moving that much. Sometimes she squinted a little or pursed her lips. It was really rare if you saw her feet or arms move. Those movements were all that kept us hanging on. We were all waiting for her to scream in agony, because of the burn. But nothing happened…

Almost a day went by and there was no change. We moved her back to the Cullen's house so Carlisle could observe her better. Edward commanded me to read her thoughts several times. And each time I had to disappoint him, because I heard the same sentence every time I dug through her mind. _"I cannot lose control, I have to fight this."_  
Days have passed and I hadn't left Bella's side for one second, just like Edward. He was worried sick by now and was getting on my nerves.  
"Keira, can you please—" he began, but I interrupted him.  
"NO! I've looked in her mind a thousandth times and it's always the same. I'm not going to look again! She's okay, she's alive. That's what matters, Edward." I needed to get some fresh air. "I'm going to hunt and then I'm going home so I can take a shower and rest. Call me if anything changes."  
I walked out of the room without waiting for Edward's response.  
_"I'm going away for a few hours. I will be back before you know it." I made Bella hear when I was outside the door; save from Edward's thoughts._

I ran through the woods, looking for some tasty deer. It's been a while since the last time I properly ate—I mean properly hunted. I was edgy and emotional and I needed the strength to organize Madison's funeral. I haven't thought about her or the funeral since we were in the wooden cabin. To be exact; it's been three days already. Now that I was alone and there was actually no decent deer nearby, my mind was occupied with the thoughts that were haunting my dreams ever. It felt like I got a punch in the face or stomach each time Madison's name, voice or face came in my head. It hurt, but I didn't want to cry. I couldn't disappoint myself too. I just had to be strong and get through the coming days. Suddenly I smelled something I hadn't smelt before. I stopped abruptly and the thoughts were in the back of my mind again. I kept sniffing with my nose, but this smell… this smell was different from all of the others. It was different from vampires, werewolves, humans and everything else that had a scent.

"Hello, Keira." I jumped a little when I heard a voice that was young, kind, but also low. Normally you would say that the voice got low over the years, or because someone smoked all their life. Only this voice sounded like a little girl. I couldn't wrap my mind around the smell and the odd voice. My mind told me that there was something wrong and that I needed to run for my life. But my heart told me different; it said that it was okay, that there was no danger for me to worry about.  
I turned around slowly and saw a girl leaning against a tree a few feet away from me. I guessed that she had the age of nineteen, maybe twenty. Her hair was short and spikey. They were black with brown, just like her eyes. Now that I was focused on her eyes I saw how fearless they were. How deathly. Suddenly her mood changed and her eyes became friendly. I frowned.

"You can chill out, it's me." She said and then I noticed how tense my body felt. I looked down and saw that I was in a crouch; ready to attack. My fists were clenched and I was trembling a little. I never met her and still I had this feeling that I knew her. She started to walk gracefully towards me. That's when I noticed her little black dress and her black heels. I found it a weird outfit to wear in the woods. I straightened and cleared my throat.  
"Senna." She putted her hand in front of her and smiled. I was a little taken aback when she told me her name. Of course I knew this girl— well I heard stories about her. I took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I was so excited and I was pretty sure there was a huge smile on my face.  
"I heard what happened to your pack member," she said and I could see the sorrow in her eyes.  
"How? We've never met."  
"Danielle and William told me. I'm really sorry, Keira." Instead of feeling sad, I felt angry.  
"You should've made contact with me. You should've told me how you killed your evil side!" I was practically yelling at her. I expected her to yell back at me, defend herself. Instead she just dropped her eyes and kept looking at her shoes.

_"I'm sorry that I didn't. I wanted to, Danielle told me to." Her voice went through my head. "I just couldn't. The pain I felt when I thought about my battle was still fresh. It hurt too much to even think about it, let alone help someone else with it. I am truly sorry."_  
I felt sympathy for her. Apparently something bad happened to her too and she clearly wasn't over it yet. The nightmares still haunted her, just like they haunted me. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I wanted to comfort her. She's much and much older than I am, but her appearance hadn't change by the years. Her hair, make-up and clothes didn't change that. Those only made her look more beautiful and maybe a few years older than she really should look like. There was now leaning a fragile, sad looking girl in my arms. She looked like sixteen, seventeen years old now that she was so vulnerable, not hiding behind her mask. She looked like me now. My phone started to ring and I looked who it was. Edward. I pulled away from her before I answered it.

"That's fast. I hoped that you would've at least left me alone for a few hours." I said without saying hello. It was quiet for a moment until he started to talk.  
_"She's awake—"_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review to let me know what you think of it {:**  
**And don't forget to vote my poll on my profile!**


	28. Preparations

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the second last chapter from part 1 of 'Half vampire, half werewolf'.  
****It's been almost a year since I started with this fanfiction and I'm happy with the result. Got many reviews, adds and lovely messages :D I'm really glad you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**I also have to say that this chapter goes out to YmkeDG, because she kept nagging that I had to finish this chapter. - I know, it's been ages -  
So, here it is: h****ave fun with chapter 28 {:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 28: Preparations.**_

I walked into the room which was now full off the Cullens. I asked Senna if she could stay downstairs, because we didn't know how Bella would react.  
"Where is she?" I couldn't see her, because everyone was standing in front of me. This was the first time it really bothered me that I was small. I stood on the tip of my toes, but still couldn't see that much.  
_"Move," I thought and pushed them all aside._ I stopped when I saw Bella standing in front of me. She looked magnificent. Her eyes were blood red and she was pale white. She was stunning, so beautiful.  
"Wow, you're really beautiful." I said. I heard several chuckles in the room. Bella smiled at me, but I could see that she didn't really know what was happening around her. She still had to adjust to her new senses.

"This is fascinating." She said. Her voice was mesmerizing; it was deep, but still had the feminine touch in it. "I can see everything so clearly now. It's like I've opened my eyes for the first time. Like I saw everything as a blur and now everything is so clear I don't know where to look."  
"Bella should hunt," Carlisle said the thing that hadn't even crossed my mind. "I'm sure you're very hungry."  
I noticed the change in her eyes when he said that. She really was hungry. I couldn't miss the images that flew eagerly through her mind. Edward and Bella left soon after her hunter instinct took over. I walked downstairs and saw that Jacob was keeping Senna company. I walked up to him and kissed him in his neck. _"Hi, sweetheart." I made him hear._

_"I love it when you call me that." He showed a quirky smile and gave me a soft kiss back.  
_"Let's go home." Jacob said and was about to get up. I focused my eyes on Senna and saw that her lips went down.  
_"Great, now the lovebirds are going home and I'm left alone again. Guess I'm sleeping in the woods again." I heard her thoughts._ They made me feel alone and sad. I couldn't place these feelings of her. Thought she liked to be alone, because she always traveled. Never stayed at one place too long.  
"Is it okay if I show Senna around for a little bit?" I asked Jacob and placed a little hint in his mind.  
"Sure, why not?" He turned around to Senna. "You're welcome to stay at our place, you know that right?"

She nodded slightly, embarrassed. Ashamed that I knew what was on her mind, that she had no private thoughts around me.  
_"I would've been okay in the woods too, Keira." I heard her thoughts. "I figured out your power as soon as Jacob asked me to stay."_  
Then her lightly pink cheeks turned white again and she laughed. We walked out of the house and said goodbye to Jacob. He went home to make dinner. Senna and I walked through the city and talked a lot. It was nice to finally talk to someone about myself. Someone who understands how I feel and what I've been through. Of course Senna has a lot of experience and can answer almost all of my questions. But as soon as I asked something about the werewolves, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never 'imprinted', or however you call it." She said, clearly putting her mask back on. "I've been alone ever since I was born. Sometimes a guy here and there, but never longer than a week."  
I dropped the subject for what it was and suggested to go home. Apparently Jacob heard us come, because when we walked up the porch, he opened the door.  
"Keira, you're home." He smiled nervously.  
"Yeah, and you're acting weird." I laughed it off and gave Senna a friendly punch with my elbow.

_"I know. How would you feel if you were alone with my dad for more than an hour!" He made it perfectly clear by pushing his thoughts in my mind._ He got better at that each time he needed me to hear something. I got his point and pictured some images in his mind which would make up for all of it. I walked eagerly toward the living room. I haven't seen my parents since… since the incident. It still hurt every time I thought about it.  
"Dad!" I jumped into his arms and took in his scent. I missed him so much. I really was daddy's little girl. When I finally let him go, I turned around and faced my mother. Didn't know how her mood was, so I wasn't sure if I should hug her.

"Hi, sweety." She was the one who broke the awkward silence. "I'm so happy that you're okay."  
She gave me a friendly smile, but I knew that there wouldn't come more out of her today. So I just nodded and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Automatically she put her wall up again and sat down.  
"We heard what happened to—" was all my dad could say before I interrupted him.  
"Yeah, I know. Could we not talk about this, please?"  
"Keira, you have to talk about it sometime. It's no good to keep it all inside." Jacob stood up for my father. "We have to think about the future, we cannot stay in the past."  
"Jacob is right, honey. We need to organize Maddie's funeral."

My mother started to cry when my father said the nickname they had for Madison. She always liked her better than me. Madison never met her parents, so as soon as I introduced her to my parents, it was like she was their daughter too. Even though my mother wasn't Madison's real mom, she still had the feeling like her daughter just died. I keep telling myself that she'll cry too— you know; when I'm dead. My mind pushed that thought out as soon as it could. How could I accuse my mother for not caring if I would die? I took a deep breath and nodded before I climbed into Jacob's arms. We talked all night long, even Senna stayed. I could sense that she was trying to figure out the relationship between Jacob and I. Her eyes were focused on us for long periods and then she was absent again. Like she was thinking really hard about something. Senna also helped us with the ceremony and gave us some tips how we could make it a beautiful goodbye. My father wrote most of the stuff down; he was going to the funeral home tomorrow to give us our wishes. I cried several times, but never went deep enough to let everything go. At least everyone thought I was doing better because I cried. I know better than to believe that. I still feel the big gaping hole in my stomach. It was a long day and definitely time to end it by going to bed.

"Goodnight and sleep tight." My father gave me a kiss on my forehead and left hand in hand with my mother. When they were gone, I showed Senna the spare room where she was sleeping. I gave her some extra blankets even though I knew she wouldn't need them. I wished her a good night sleep and walked into my bedroom. Jacob was already fast asleep. I snuggled beside him and the moment my head touched my pillow, I was in Dreamland too.

I woke up from the buzzing sound of my phone on the wooden nightstand. When I told Jacob to get it, there was no response. I moaned and threw the pillow of my head. My hand searched for my phone while my eyes were still closed.  
"Hello," I said with a hoarse voice.  
"Holy cow, Keira. You sound like you're deadly sick." I heard a soft and kind voice on the other side of the phone. "Are you okay?"  
"No, Naomi. I am not okay." I sighed and slowly opened my eyes while I threw my legs out of bed. "You just woke me up. What's so important that couldn't wait for just a few more hours?"

"I woke you up? My dear, it's almost 4PM. Have you been partying until the sun came up or what?"  
"No, I haven't." I was confused. How could it be 4PM already? When I looked beside me the red figures of the digital clock burned 15:48 in my eyes. "I was just tired, I guess."  
"I went with your father to the funeral home and everything is settled. Tomorrow morning is the funeral. We told Mr. Hawkins, the funeral director, that you would give a speech, seen you're the alpha of the pack."  
"Okay, sure. I'll get a speech ready for tomorrow." It was quiet for a few seconds until a song popped in my head. "Naomi, is it possible if I can add a song to my speech? I have this song which reminds me of Madison."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll give Mr. Hawkins a call. Which song is it that you want to use?" She asked.  
"I want it to be a surprise. I'll bring my own CD with me."  
We said our goodbyes and I opened a drawer of my nightstand, took a sheet of paper and a pen out of it and started to write my speech. When my inspiration was gone, I wanted to look out of the window. Instead of ending staring out of it, my eye caught something else. It was a note with Jacob's handwriting on it.

_"I couldn't wake you up, because you looked so peaceful and carefree. I went shopping with Alice… and no, she didn't make me. I actually asked her to come with me. Didn't want to wear the same tux I wore on the New Year's Eve party. Will be home before dinner. Much love, Jake."_  
It meant a lot to me that he sacrificed his afternoon to buy a new tux with Alice. He hated shopping, like most of the guys. I smiled and folded the note up and put it in my diary— which I never used. I just used it to hide things I wanted to keep. This was one of those precious things.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and be ready for the final chapter!**  
**Please review :D**


	29. Farewell, Madison

**Helloooo :B**

**I hope you all liked my fanfiction {: This is the last chapter! There's going to be a sequel, but it can take a while. I'm busy with my internship now, so I don't have that much time to write anymore. But don't worry. There is going to be more :B**  
**Enjoy chapter 29!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 29: Farewell, Madison. **_

I was standing in front of Jacob's mirror and examined my clothes. I was wearing a black dress and high heels. Alice straightened my hair and put a little make-up on. I told her not to put too much on, because it would go away again if I cried. I sighed and went with my hands over the fabric of the dress. There were footsteps in the living room so I went to see who it was.  
"Senna." She turned around when she heard her name. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was still wearing her pajamas. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm not sure if I should go to the funeral." She said in a soft voice. The fearless girl who I met a few days ago was gone. She wasn't the girl who couldn't care less anymore. She was fragile and sad.  
"Why not?" I asked and walked toward her. She took me instantly in a hug.  
"I saw how close you guys are. I don't belong in your family. We just met three days ago. It would be wrong if I came crashing Madison's funeral."  
I pulled back from the hug when she said that. It hurt my feelings a little.

"Nonsense, you are welcome. And you are a part of the family. We already considered you a member when we heard that you were just like me."  
"Really?" She asked just to be sure I wasn't kidding her.  
"Really."  
Jacob walked in the room, dressed in a suit. Alice went to the store with him yesterday, because he didn't want to wear the one he wore on the New Year's party. I found that very thoughtful of him. To be honest; yesterday was the first night we actually had a romantic, lovely and steamy night again since a long while. I thought back at the night where we made love to each other and a smile came across my face.  
"What are you smiling about, shorty." He asked me while he straightened his tie.

"I'm just thinking about last night." That quirky smile I loved so much came across his face. I noticed that Senna felt a little awkward, guess she heard everything last night too.  
"Going to get ready." She cleared her throat before she left the living room. Jacob and I started to laugh. I felt kind of sorry for her. Maybe that's why she didn't look like the usual firecracker; she hadn't closed an eye because of the noise we made.  
We agreed on gathering at our house. After an hour, everyone was here. My parents, my pack, Sam's pack, Mrs. Young, the Cullens and even Bella. I didn't expect her to come, because she was still aching for blood. Alice didn't lie about the whole power to resist blood. I took her into a big hug and stroke her hair.

"It's good to see you. I'm really glad you came." I told her. Senna came out of her room; she looked just like the girl I met in the woods. No longer fragile, but strong and fearless again.  
We drove to the funeral home, with in the front car the coffin where Madison was lying in. We got separated when we arrived. I went with Jacob, my parents and the rest of my pack toward the family room where we could rest a little before the ceremony. The rest needed to wait in the waiting room.

The ceremony began and we sat down at the front. I looked behind me and saw that there were a lot of people coming inside. The crowd was so big that there weren't enough chairs. A few people needed to stand in the back. It went as we planned it would go. First music, then a few words from the funeral director, then music again. There were pictures of Madison every time there was music.  
I was nervous. Well, that wasn't anything new; I was always nervous when I needed to speak to a big crowd. I stood up when the funeral director called my name. I straightened my dress, took a deep breath and walked toward the stage. My hands were shaking, so I laid the sheet of paper on the table. I closed my eyes for a second before I looked into the crowd.

_"Wow, there are a lot of people here." I thought and bit my lip.  
_There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. I breathed out slowly and began with my speech.  
"Madison was someone who never did mince matters. She knew how to use her voice and loved to give her opinion. Even it hurt someone's feelings; she still told you what was on her mind. She was a beloved person—as you can see. There are many people here to say their goodbyes to Madison. I'm sure every single one is going to miss her in their own way. We're going to miss her as our pack member, friend, and as a sister. Maybe even as a mother, because she was always the one who kept our pack together. Who cooked normal and didn't burn it like some of us do. She had a beautiful smile, which was rare if she showed it. I guess that the rareness of her smile made it so overwhelming every time it came across her face." I paused for a second, tried to get a grip on my voice. I breathed in again so I could fight the tears that were forming behind my eyes. I used the pause to show everyone a picture of her smiling. To be honest, it was the only picture I could find. I saw several smiles form on people's faces, which made me smile too... a little.

"Madison sacrificed herself for the sake of the greater good. We are all thankful for that. Even if we can't show our gratitude anymore, I'm sure that she knows how we feel. She was always the one who watched over people and I'm sure that she'll do exactly the same now that she's gone. We must be strong now and carry on, because Madison wouldn't want us to cry over her. She would've wanted us to party and laugh. And we're going to that right now."  
Music filled the room, right on cue. I smiled when I heard it; this was exactly the song which spoke the unspoken words of Madison. Only Madonna spoke them for her now by singing 'Laugh to keep from crying'.

"Everyone, stand up and dance. Let the music fill your soul and let Madison touch your heart." I looked at Jacob and he walked over to me. We started to dance together. We looked like a couple of fools, but I liked it. I saw that everyone was dancing and it made me laugh even more. The whole room was doing crazy dance moves only to please Madison.

_When I've had enough  
A little voice inside  
it says you've got to be tough  
you've got to take it in stride_

_I just have to laugh to keep from crying _

_But I'm still waiting  
I've got my hands open wide  
you know my dream isn't fading  
I keep it hidden inside_

_I just have to laugh to keep from crying  
I keep on trying_

_And I'm choking back the tears  
I've got to swallow my pride_

_I just have to laugh._

When the song was over, Jacob gave me a little kiss on my forehead and caressed my cheek. I saw that everyone sat down at their chairs again and became silent when I cleared my throat. Then, when I thought I could go further, I looked down at my sheet of paper again and continued to read the words that were written on it.  
"'You just have to laugh', that's what Madison would've told you if she could be here with us. After these couple of days, we all become closer to each other. Even the werewolves made peace with the vampires, although the treaty stayed." I heard a few, soft chuckles in the room. It wasn't a secret anymore, everyone saw at the New Year's party and most of the people here were close friends. The people who didn't know about our secret, thought I was figuratively speaking.

"We are a family now, a big one. Nothing's going to come between us, because we're stronger than we can ever be. What a half blood, a battle with a demon, the death of a loved one, a fight with a newborn army and a new member in the clan couldn't do." I heard a few murmurs in the room. When it was silence again I looked up; straight into the crowd. I had practiced this sentence for hours. I needed to say this while everyone could see my face. This sentence came from my heart and you could see it in my eyes.

"This is our happy ending, even if we have to cry and struggle to get through the months that are ahead of us. All that matters in the end is love."  
I finished my speech and breathed out the air I didn't know I was holding in. It was dead silence and that made me afraid. I tried to look for some sort of reassuring look that told me I did great. When I looked at the faces in the room, I saw different emotions. I saw hurt, respect, pride, happiness, satisfaction, gratitude and last but not least; I saw love in every single one of those people who came to pay their respects. I took my sheet of paper and left the stage. Just when I was about to sit next to Jacob again, I started to feel sick.

"I need some air," I whispered to him and walked into the side room of the funeral home. I closed the door soundless behind me and sat on the nearest chair. I held one hand on my belly while the other one was in my hair. I felt weird, my stomach felt weird. Maybe this was because of the emotions I kept inside; I bet that they needed to get out badly. I tried to cry about something, anything at all. But how hard I tried, there were no tears coming. All of the sudden the tinkling feeling went away and it got replaced by a wave of nausea. My hands flew over my mouth as an automatic response and I ran toward the trashcan in the corner of the room. I vomited until there was no human food left in my stomach. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and tried to get up. The dizziness knocked me off my feet right away. I felt cold sweat on my forehead and on my back. What the hell was going on with me?

* * *

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter and got you curious about the sequel {:**

**Review please :3**


	30. A new beginning

Hello lovely readers,

Yes, you see this right; I'm back! I've been really busy with my internship, but now I find it time to start writing again. I've missed it, I've missed you!  
So if you guys want to see a surprise… Go to my profile and click on "Half vampire, half werewolf; part two".

Enjoy! (:

xoxo, Kim.


End file.
